iGet Pregnant
by gawesome11
Summary: Sam walked into Carly's apartment with a pregnancy test in hand, too shocked to say anything. "What how?" Carly asked she was shocked when she saw the little plus sign on the pregnancy test. Sam was speechless she simply shook her head. "Well who's the dad?" Carly asked. She was hoping that Sam would at least know that. "I don't know" SEDDIE! R&R NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh I am killing my self do you wanna know why? Because when I got this account I promised myself that I wouldn't have more than one story out at a time oh well enjoy it's kinda based off of a youtube video I did**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT DAN THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN iCARLY!**

* * *

Sam walked into Carly's apartment with a pregnancy test in hand, too shocked to say anything. "What how?" Carly asked she was shocked when she saw the little plus sign on the pregnancy test. Sam was speechless she simply shook her head. "Well who's the dad?" Carly asked. She was hoping that Sam would at least know that.

"I don't know" Sam said she was hurt and confused and then Carly looked angry.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST DON'T KNOW?" Her best friend exclaimed. Sam was shocked that Carly Shay her best friend goody-two-shoes cursed. But it wasn't the time or place o point that out. "I-I'm sorry okay? I just kinda I don't know" Sam said and then Carly's expression softened.

"It's okay I mean I shouldn't have said that" Carly said in a softer tone.

"I don't know what to do… I mean I'm pregnant and there's a 50/50 chance that the baby isn't Freddie's" she said.

"Yeah let's just hope that Freddie doesn't find out anytime soon" Carly said. She felt bad that her best friend was pregnant and it wasn't because of rape or abuse. "Everything will be alright" she said but Sam shook her head.

"No, it won't be I'm 17 and pregnant I've messed up my life. And to make things worse I don't even know if it's Freddie!" Sam cried.

"At least Freddie doesn't know" Carly said but Freddie walked in at that exact moment. Since both of their backs were turned Sam and Carly didn't see Freddie walk in. "At least Freddie doesn't know what?" Freddie asked.

"Uhhhhhh" Sam was lost for words. She was shocked. "That I'm pregnant" she honestly said. 'Lying to Freddie would make the situation worse than it is so if I tell Freddie the truth then maybe Freddie won't be as mad' she thought to herself. Freddie stared at Sam with disbelief. Then Sam's eyes welled with tears. "I know you're gonna leave me that's exactly what my dad did to my mom when she got pregnant in college. She got kicked off of campus and then my dad left" she said. Then she quickly whipped away the tears so then no one could see her cry. "Baby I would never leave you I'm not like your dad" Freddie said and then Sam's eyes filled with hope. She knew that Freddie loved her but he loved her enough not to leave her even though she may have had sex with another guy? "So do you think that you know who the dad is?" Freddie asked. He wanted to at least know that.

"Remember a few weeks ago at your cousins' party?" Sam asked recalling the day clearly. Freddie's cousin was trying to get her in bed with him but she refused. Freddie nodded his head. "Well your cousin might be the father he was trying to get me to sleep with him but I said no. And then he gave me a drink and he could have put a pill in my drink so I wouldn't remember it" she said. Freddie shook his head.

"No Sam my cousin is horny not evil he won't go as far as drugging a girl just so he can have sex and besides he's only 15" Freddie said he refused to believe that his 15 year old cousin would lose his virginity to a girl 2 years older than him. "Well you did kinda get drunk and I think that we had sex but I don't know I was a little drunk that night too" Sam said. Before they went to the party they made a promise. That was that they would both do something that they never had done that night. And they both lost their virginity. "Well you're a daddy!" Carly cried and then Freddie had a shocked look on his face.

"Oh my god I'm a dad!" He cried. "I'm a father" "I'M NO LONGER A VIRGIN!" Freddie yelled but a little bit too loud because then his mom walked into the Shay's apartment. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO LONGER A VIRGIN?" She cried. Freddie got that uh-oh look on his face, Sam almost fainted and Carly was simply enjoying the drama. "Well mom congratulations you're a grandma!" Freddie said trying to sound positive.

"YOU SLUT!" Mrs. Benson immediately turned to Sam. "Freddie what did she do to you? Did she give you the pill?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"Maybe you're just jealous that you're forever a virgin" Sam mumbled she was tired of people calling her a slut, and a whore, and a skank just because she had sex. But she is 17 that's almost an adult so why are they talking? "Just because I decided to get the sperm from the bottle to get pregnant doesn't mean that I'm forever a virgin" Mrs. Benson said now she was mad.

"YOU'RE FUCKEN 44 YEARS OLD AND STILL HAVEN'T GOT KNOCKED UP YES YOU ARE FOREVER A VIRGIN!" Sam said raising her voice a little bit.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH I HATE YOU! FREDDIE I FORBID YOU FROM SEEING SAM EVER AGAIN!" Mrs. Benson screamed and then Spencer ran down the stairs.

"Why such explicit language? Please Sam Mrs. Benson take it somewhere else" Spencer said he doesn't allow cussing in the household.

"Just sit down and enjoy the drama" Carly said and then Spencer sat down right next to Carly.

"MOM YOU CAN'T DO THAT IN 2 MONTHS I'LL BE AN ADULT YOU NEED TO QUIT BABYING ME!" Freddie yelled.

"Oh things just got interesting" Carly commented. Then all three of the people arguing glared at her. "I'll shut up" Carly said slumping down in her seat a little.

"Good call Shay" Sam said then she looked at Mrs. Benson. "I'm tired of being called a skank, a slut and a whore. I love Freddie and Freddie loves me you can't change that so quit bitching over it and get over it" Sam said and then Spencer opened his mouth to protest but Carly gave him the 'shut up' look so Spencer closed his mouth. "Freddie you may be my son at home but until you get your facts straight you're not my son anywhere else" Mrs. Benson said and then she walked off.

"Oh you just got disowned" Spencer said and then Carly gave Spencer 'the look again.' "Sorry too soon?" He asked and Freddie nodded his head.

"Freddie I'm sorry maybe we should just break up" Sam said she was very truly sorry that she had caused all of this.

"No Sam I'm not letting you go I love you too much we'll work it out" Freddie said as he put his arm around his girlfriend. Then he kissed her forehead. "Lest get on the computer and do some research" Freddie said as he sat down on the chair and Sam sat next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please R&R but no flames**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT DAN THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!**

* * *

"I can't believe that we found NOTHING!" Sam cried as she turned off the computer.

"I can it's not that easy to find information on teen pregnancy that isn't a sob story" Freddie said. "I should get home" he said and walked out of the room, "goodnight" Freddie said.

Then as soon as he was out of earshot Carly looked up from the book she was reading, "isn't he sweet?" She asked grinning ear-to-ear.

"What do you mean?" Sam quizzically asked she was really confused.

"I mean most guys would leave if their girlfriend was pregnant but Freddie stayed" Carly said and then Sam smiled also.

"Of course he's sweet…he's a nub" she said with a smile and then there was screaming coming from the Benson apartment then after an hour or so of screaming there was a thump and everything went quiet. Then there was another thump. The next day Sam was stuffing her face with bacon (as usual) and Carly was cooking some more bacon. Then Freddie walked in and his eyes were bloodshot and there were bags under them. "Freddie what's wrong?" Sam asked as she walked away from her bacon plate and towards Freddie.

"Me and my mom had a fight" Freddie said with voice was a dry tone.

"So? You and your mom have fights all the time" Sam said she didn't see why Freddie was so upset about a fight.

"No Sam you don't understand it was a _real_ fight like my mom told me to dump you or move out" Freddie said his mouth was dry. He was no longer gonna cry. "And we said some things and my mom said that I was a perverted teenager that only wants sex" Freddie said those words stung him when his mother said that.

"Freddie this is all my fault I mean if I wasn't such a slut-"

"No it's not your fault it's my mom's fault for being SUCH A BITCH!" Freddie screamed. Then Sam ran off to the bathroom. She felt horrible no she felt worse she felt like a worthless useless bitch. Sam threw up in the toilet and then ran out of the door. "SAM WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Freddie yelled as he ran out of the door. Freddie ran after her but Sam was too fast. As soon as Freddie got to the place that Sam had ran to the door slammed. 'So this is Sam's house? Well she always keeps the back door unlocked' Freddie thought as he made his way to the back of Sam's house. "FREDWARD KARL BENSON GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE!" Sam screamed. But Freddie ignored his girlfriend's request and went to her room. "GET OUT!" Sam commanded.

"Sam why are you so mad?" Freddie asked.

"Listen Benson I'll give you 10 seconds to get out of my house and if you're not out within 10 seconds I'm gonna rearrange your face!" Sam exclaimed but Freddie sat down on Sam's bed right next to her. "_Benson" _Sam warned.

"Sam you need to tell me if something's bothering you because then maybe we can work it out" Freddie said trying to sound reassuring.

"It's you and your mom alright? I hate how I've caused all of this drama and I think that we should break up" Sam said looking at the floor.

"No Sam I love you too much to break up with you over some pregnancy" Freddie said as he put an arm around his girlfriend.

"No Fredbag just leave I don't want to be with you okay? I've caused enough drama by just getting pregnant and I don't want to cause anymore" Sam said and then she started crying. "What the hell is wrong with me? I mean I'm not even sad I don't know why I'm crying" Sam said between sobs. "JUST GET OUT ALRIGHT?" Sam cried angrily.

'Sam it's just the mood swings because of the pregnancy nothing's wrong with you" Freddie explained in a soft tone. Then he kissed Sam.

"I'm sorry but this pregnancy has been giving me horrible mood swings" Sam said she didn't mean anything that she said she wanted Freddie to stay.

"It's fine I mean it's not your fault that you're going through mood swings. I'm not leaving you okay?" Freddie asked and then Sam smiled.

"You're too sweet" Sam said and then she kissed Freddie. Freddie quickly responded and kissed Sam back. "I love you Sam more than anything" Freddie said.

* * *

******Ugh that was sappy and sorry that it was a bit rushed**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that it's short and this is just a filler chapter**

* * *

The next day Sam went to Carly's apartment. She couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt because now Freddie basically lived with Carly all because of her. "I think I know how to get Freddie and Mrs. Benson back in their freaky relationship" Sam said with a smile.

"Okay what's your plan?" Carly asked with a smile she was glad that her best friend was trying to help.

"So I was thinking….." Sam started and then she started to tell Carly her 5 star plan.

"Sam that's actually not a bad plan but will it work?" Carly asked doubtfully.

"The only possible thing that could go wrong is that Mrs. Benson doesn't believe me but that will most likely NOT happen" Sam said and then Freddie and his mother walked into the Shay apartment. Sam had started to fake cry as soon as the door handle was turned. "Babe what's wrong?" Freddie asked as he walked towards his girlfriend.

"It's the-the baby it's… DEAD!" Sam said between sobs.

"Oh no oh my god" Freddie said as he hugged Sam and Freddie started to silently cry.

"Well since I'm no longer a grandma Freddie you are no longer disowned and you may live with me again… if you wish" Mrs. Benson formally announced and Freddie got up.

"Let me just get my stuff" he said and then Mrs. Benson left. As soon as Sam heard the other door close she smiled.

"It worked!" She cried happily with a smile.

"Wait what worked?" Freddie asked he didn't know what Sam did but he knew that it couldn't be good.

"Freddie Sam came up with a plan on how to get you and your mom in your bittersweet relationship and it worked!" Carly cried with a broad smile.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Freddie asked.

"Because you can't act" Sam responded.

"Yeah I can last week I acted like I liked Carly's new cheerleading uniform for the new iCarly segment. And I acted like I liked that purple shirt you got last week" Freddie said and then he realized what he had said. Leaving his girlfriend and his best friend angry.

"What do you mean by you _acted_ like you liked my cheerleading uniform?" Carly angrily said her face was a steamy red.

"Yeah and what do you mean by you _acted _liked you liked my purple shirt?" Sam cried she was a big bowl of angry but Freddie backed away.

"Oh well look at the time I should be going I need to get home" Freddie said and then he ran out of the door but Sam chased him. "NO YOU COME BACK HERE BENSON!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Carly closed the door chuckling.

**IGET PREGNANT**

After about an hour of running Sam and Freddie were out of breath. They didn't even realize that they had run to an abandoned play ground. "Babe I'm sorry alright?" Freddie asked looking into Sam's eyes.

"Alright but only because I'm too tired to poke your eyes out" Sam said with a smile. Then a black van drove up to the two teens and three men with black ski masks came out.

"GET IN THE CAR AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" One of them screamed with a husky voice. Then they put a gun to Freddie's head. "Now _honey _get in the car and your boyfriend doesn't get hurt" he said but Sam just stood still. No one exactly knew how he did it but Freddie had ended up with the gun and was pointing to the other man. Then Freddie threw the gun behind him so no one could use it as a weapon well at least for now. "RUN SAM!" Freddie yelled as he grabbed his girlfriends hand and they ran all the way back to the Bushwell not stopping for a second until they were in Carly's apartment. As soon as they opened the door Sam collapsed on the couch and Freddie went straight to the fridge to get some water. "Oh my god what happened?" Carly asked but Freddie was gulping on a glass of water and Sam was asleep.

"I…..should….get…..home" Freddie said between gulps of water and left. Carly sat down a sighed. Then she had an idea. Once Sam woke up Carly started talking. "Hey listen I need your help"

"Sure what's up kid?" Sam asked.

"I really like this guy but he has a girlfriend and loves her very much" Carly said she was in love with Freddie but didn't know what to do.

"He's taken there's nothing that you can do about it" Sam said and then Carly sighed.

"I'm gonna go out alone" she said and then Carly went to Freddie's apartment. "FREDDIE?" She called.

"Carly? I'm in my room!" Freddie called and Carly reluctantly went in. Freddie's room was where she and Freddie shared their first kiss and Carly wasn't sure if she wanted to go back into there. Once Carly got into Freddie's room she saw Freddie had no shirt on. "Sorry I was expecting anyone to come so I kinda got comfy" Freddie said.

"It's okay I don't mind" Carly said giggling then she took a deep breath. "Freddie I love you more than anything and I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend" Carly said.

"Carly! I'm with Sam I can't just dump her for you!" Freddie cried and Carly sighed and sat down.

"But think about it Sam's gonna be all pregnant and your most likely gonna have to drop out of school just to help her but with me I'm not gonna be a slut" Carly said. "Or we could date in secret" she said sexily.

"Carly…." Freddie said he was too shocked for words. "This is your best friend!" Freddie cried.

"I'm sorry it's just I really like you" Carly said her face was red. "I should go" she said and left.


	4. iBreak up

** A/N:Hey and sorry about the last chapter if it didn't make sense I hated it. R&R but no flames oh yeah if you have an instagram follow meh I'm luv_peace_joy**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER- I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do NOT own iCarly**

The next day Sam hadn't went to Carly's apartment and by noon Freddie was worried. "I wonder where Sam is I haven't seen her all day" Freddie said.

"I don't know… maybe she's sick or something" Carly said she was also worried about her best friend. Then Sam ran in her eyes were puffy with a little bit of red.

"Babe what's wrong?" Freddie asked as he walked towards Sam. But then Sam backed away a little.

"Sam?" Carly asked suddenly getting up. But Sam shook her head and left. "That was weird" Carly commented.

"Yeah I would follow her but it's obvious that Sam doesn't wanna be near me" Freddie said slightly frowning.

"Maybe you could text her?" Carly suggested.

"Oh yeah" Freddie said and then he got out his phone.

**To: Sammy**

**From: Freddie**

**4:06 PM**

_**Hey babe what's up?**_

Freddie waited 5 minutes, then 15 minutes, then 30 minutes but nothing. "She hasn't replied yet" Freddie said.

"That's it I'm calling her!" Carly angrily exclaimed.

"Yeah and put it on speaker!" Freddie cried and that's what Carly did but Sam didn't answer.

'Hey this is Sam, no one ever checks these messages so just hang up' Sam's voicemail went off and then there was a beep. "Sam why aren't you answer your phone if there's something you need to tell me then just do it" Carly said.

"Yeah, and Sam I really want to talk to you so please answer I love you" Freddie said and then Carly hung up. "I'm going to her house" Freddie said and then he grabbed his jacket and left. As soon as he went to Sam's house he saw that her bedroom light was on. Freddie started to throw little pebbles at Sam's bedroom window and then Sam opened her window. "GO AWAY FREDNUB!" She cried.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I MEAN YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME ALL DAY!" Freddie cried but Sam shook her head.

"NO! I'm not ignoring you now right? And anyways just STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Sam screamed and then she slammed her window shut. Freddie slowly walked home he dared to let a few tears to come out of his eyes as soon as he got to the Bushwell Freddie ran and locked himself in his room. There was a soft knock on his door about twenty minutes later, "who is it?" Freddie asked he really didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Carly can I come in?" She asked her voice was soft and sweet.

"Yeah sure lock the door when you come in" Freddie said and then Carly walked in her eyes were bloodshot and they were puffy. "Come here" Freddie said and then Carly sat down next to Freddie. They both started to cuddle, "what did Sam do to you?" Freddie asked.

"She said that I was a worthless piece of shit" Carly said she was about to cry and then Freddie kissed Carly's forehead.

"Sam and I promised each other that we would be able to communicate with each other but if Sam thinks that_ this_ is communication then she's wrong. I'm sorry but I think that I'm gonna have to break up with her" Freddie decided. He didn't want to break up with Sam because of her pregnancy but Sam was being a real pain.

"No Freddie don't do that wait a few more days and if she's still now being nice _then _dump her" Carly said even though she might have had a chance with Freddie she knew how much Sam loved Freddie. Then there was another knock on the door, "Freddie it's dinner time! We're having liver and cucumber!" Mrs. Benson cried and Freddie sighed.

"Mom I'm sorry but I have to do some iCarly stuff right now" Freddie said as he quickly left his room.

"Yeah and I have to get home" Carly lied and then she left. At Carly's apartment she saw Sam and Freddie arguing. "Hey what's going on?" Carly asked.

"YOU WERE BEING A PAIN ALL DAY AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU?" Freddie screamed.

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT BECAUSE OF THESE STUPID MOOD SWINGS!" Sam screamed back.

"YOU ARE BEING RIDICULOUS!"

"NO YOU ARE!"

YOU KNOW WHAT'S REALLY RIDICULOUS? ME STILL BEING WITH YOU!"

"THEN MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST BREAK UP!"

MAYBE WE SHOULD!"

"THEN WE ARE OVER!" Sam screamed at Freddie and stormed off. Freddie also left. Carly sat down and sighed. She was so conflicted, 'should I play match maker and try to get Sam and Freddie back together?' She thought to herself. 'Or should I take this moment for granite and steal Freddie away?' She thought. Then Carly sighed. 'This is going to be a long few nights' she thought to herself.

* * *

** A/N:Please check my profile for the poll it's basically asking if Carly should be bitchy and take Freddie or if she should be nice and NOT take advantage of Sam and Freddie's break up and try to play matchmaker**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while but I had the poll and Carly isn't gonna be a bitch so yeah please R&R BUT NO FLAMES!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER- I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do NOT own iCarly**

Carly had been up all night trying to decide whether or not she should be a bitch. Well the good side of her won because Carly decided to try to get Freddie and Sam back together. 'Why should I try to start more drama then there already is?' She thought to herself. Carly knew that Sam loves Freddie so why should she try to get into the way of that? The next day she decided to try to work on Freddie. 'Freddie will be easier to convince than Sam.' she thought to herself as she left her apartment. When Carly knocked on the door T-Bo answered it he was in his Groovy Smoothies uniform, "do you wanna talk to Freddie?" T-Bo asked.

"Yes" Carly replied she wanted to just run into the apartment building but Carly couldn't do that. 'Stay calm and be polite' she thought to herself.

"He's in his room he doesn't want to see anyone but you can come in" T-Bo said as he moved out of the way. Carly nodded a 'thanks' and then walked in. Freddie's door was slightly cracked. There was noise coming from his room 'probably a movie' Carly thought as she walked towards the room Carly knocked on the door, "come in" Freddie said weakly. When Carly opened the door it had looked like he had been crying? "FREDDIE!" Carly screamed. 'So much for being calm and polite' she thought to herself. "FREDDIE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU NEED TO GO AND GET SAM!" Carly screamed.

"First off you don't just barge into my room and scream at me. Second off maybe I don't want Sam" Freddie said and Carly was shocked. Carly sat down beside Freddie 'maybe it isn't going to be easy to get Freddie to talk' she thought. Carly sighed and decided to try again. "Freddie what exactly happened?" Carly asked she needed to hear the WHOLE story before assuming things.

"Well Sam had been bitchy all day yesterday. Then she had gotten on my last nerve so I decided to pay her a visit. I got in an argument with her and then we needed your help so we went to your apartment. You weren't home so me and Sam got into another argument and then she said jokingly 'why don't we make out' I was pretty pissed at her so then I went off. I know I'm an idiot and a dick so that's what happened" Freddie explained. So many things were buzzing through Carly's head at that moment. After a few minutes of nothing Carly finally spoke up. "Freddie you have to say sorry" Carly said.

"No Carly you don't understand Sam never wants to see me ever again" Freddie said and then Carly sighed.

"You know what? I'm gonna talk to Sam myself and see her side of the story" Carly said and then she left. Once Carly got to Sam's house she heard screaming and smashing. The door was cracked open so Carly came in. Sam had a hammer and was smashing random things. "SAM!" Carly screamed.

"Listen I'm pissed off right now so if you excuse me" Sam started but Carly took the hammer.

"I'm not afraid to use this" Carly said and then Sam groaned and sat down. "What happened with you and Freddie?" Carly asked she really needed to know.

"Well basically Freddie got pissed off of me and then I started joking around and he got mad at me for joking at a time like that. And then I said 'why don't you take everything I say seriously then?' and that's what Freddie did so then when I joked about making out he went off" Sam said. Carly could tell that her best friend Sam Puckett was going to cry.

"Listen me and Freddie are going to the Groovy Smoothies tomorrow at 4 and he has an apology" Carly lied she knew that if she had to play match maker then she would have to lie and beg.

"Oh okay I guess that I could go for an apology and a smoothie" Sam said with a grin plastered on her face.

"But don't bring it up. You know how boys are and how the HATE saying sorry and stuff like that" Carly said. She knew that if Sam brought up Freddie saying sorry then things would get awkward.

"Well okay…" Sam said.

"I should go" Carly said as she walked out of the house. Then Carly got out her phone and texted Freddie.

**To: Freddie**

**From: Carly**

**Hey Freddie Sam wants 2 meet you at the Groovy smoothies. At 4 tomorrow she wants to say sorry to you**

Carly hoped that Freddie would come.

**To: Carly**

**From: Freddie**

**Okay I really could go for a smoothie…**

'Okay' Carly thought. 'Now I just have to keep Freddie from bringing up the apology but I have to word it correctly or else Freddie might figure out what I'm trying to do' she thought to herself. Then Carly took out her phone and carefully typed in the words careful to make sure that it would be believable enough.

**To: Freddie**

**From: Carly**

**But don't bring up the apology you know how Sam is sometimes… she wants to be right and all so just take things slow maybe you should say sorry and then that will remind Sam to say sorry.**

Carly double checked the text then she triple checked it and then sent it.

**To: Carly**

**From: Freddie**

**Okay that sounds believable see you tomorrow **

Freddie replied and then Carly let out a sigh of relief. Then she texted a quick 'okay' and went home.

*********IGET PREGNANT**********

The next day Sam was getting ready for the Groovy Smoothies. 'Maybe I should say sorry first so then Freddie won't feel as awkward as saying sorry' she thought to herself as she put on her 3rd outfit. Sam had a black penny tee that said 'bacon farm' in pink bold letters. 'Okay I like this shirt' Sam thought. And then Sam put on some black jeans that were ripped and faded. Then Sam put on some converse and then she left. Sam wasn't nervous because of the whole Freddie thing she was nervous because of something else something really bad. She saw Freddie sitting with Carly, it looked like they were on a date but it was obvious that they weren't. Sam walked to the table. "Hey Sam listen I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have done that" Freddie said and then Sam could breathe a little bit.

"I'm…sorry too" Sam said she was really sorry but she didn't know what to say.

"Yay! Let's get some smoothies" Carly cried with a huge grin. Carly got up and started to buy the smoothies. After about a half hour Carly started to walk off, "listen I would love to stay but Spencer needs help with his new painting and I have to help" Carly said and then she got up and left.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Freddie suddenly asked. 'Sammy?' Sam thought. 'That's what _he_ called me' she thought.

"Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Listen Freddie the baby isn't yours" Sam suddenly spilled out.

"What do you mean?" Freddie demanded.

"My neighbor Ethan he gave me the pill and had sex with me" Sam said she was close to tears. Suddenly Freddie's expression changed from mad to furious.

"WHERE IS HE?" Freddie screamed. "I WANT TO FUCKEN KILL THAT BASTARD!" Freddie yelled people were staring but Freddie didn't care. "I'm going to pay your neighbor a little visit" Freddie said and then he walked off. Leaving Sam shocked and speechless. Everyone went back to their smoothies but then some random person yelled, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE GO AFTER HIM!" And that's what Sam did. While she was running out Sam heard T-Bo yell.

"THIS IS A FAMILY PLACE!" Sam chuckled to herself and then left the Groovy Smoothies but she didn't forget her smoothie.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was busy and pissed that Mr. Goodytwoshoes reported my story (iText you). Well please R&R but please NO FLAMES!**

* * *

Freddie had run all the way to Sam's neighbor. Freddie banged on the door and a girl with curly blonde hair, mini shorts and a tank top on opened the door. "ETHAN THE THIRD GUY FOR YOUR THREESOME IS HERE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I'm not here for that" Freddie said and then the girl blushed.

"Oh well are you single?" She asked. "My name is Grace and I'm 16 and totally available." She said as she stuck out her hand for Freddie to shake it.

"I have a girlfriend and I would like to talk to your brother" Freddie said as he pushed past Grace to get inside.

**IGET PREGNANT**

Sam was running. She was running after Freddie to make sure that no one got hurt. Sam heard yelling coming from the house. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU BARGE INTO MY HOUSE AND CHEW ME OUT FOR DOING SOMETHING I DIDN'T?" Ethan screamed at the top of his lungs. 'Ethan looks so cute when he's mad' Sam thought to herself. 'Wait what? Freddie's my boyfriend Ethan isn't supposed to look cute! But he does… SAM SNAP OUT OF IT!' Sam thought to herself. "GUYS STOP!" Sam yelled and then Ethan and Freddie redirected their attention to Sam.

"Sammy" Ethan said with a smile as he walked towards Sam to give her a hug.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Freddie yelled. He was being over-protective but Sam understood.

"Sammy wouldn't you rather date me over him?" Ethan asked with a huge grin.

"NO! I love Freddie, Freddie come on! We don't need this!" Sam cried as she motioned for Freddie to leave.

"No Sam this dipshit raped you and got you pregnant. You probably have herpes now" Freddie said it was obvious that he was staying. Sam rolled her eyes. Most girls would be physced that two guys are fighting over you but Sam wasn't. Why would you want two guys drooling over you? And following you around? And trying to please you? It's dumb. Sam hates attention and tries not to cause too much attention to herself despite her web show. "Sam you can leave but I have to do something about Ethan" Freddie said as Freddie walked closer to Ethan.

"NO! FREDDIE GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! IF YOU CAN'T ACT LIKE A NORMAL PERSON THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANY MORE!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs.

"THEN FINE BE LIKE THAT I DON'T CARE!" Freddie yelled and Sam was shocked. Sam left the house almost in tears but she didn't dare to let any tears spill from her eyes. Once Sam got to The Bushwell she barged into Carly's apartment. Carly was making out with some dude and that made Sam even sadder. "CARLY!" Sam cried and then Carly got up.

"What? This better be good I was busy" Carly said as she motioned to the guy she was making out with.

"Me and Freddie broke up" Sam said she didn't know how much longer she could hold in the tears.

"Oh my god… Brad you have to go" Carly said and then Brad nodded his head and left. "Nice meeting you, I wish that more of my costumers didn't have any money" he said and then left. Sam noticed that there was pizza box on the counter that looked like it was just delivered.

"Sam I'm so sorry" Carly said Sam was about to cry but she tried not to. 'Don't cry about some dumb boy who just breaks my heart' Sam thought to herself. But Sam started to cry.

"Sam I'm so sorry" Carly said as she pulled Sam into a hug. Carly couldn't help but feel a little guilty; she was the one who told Sam that Ethan got her pregnant in the first place.

"No it's not your fault that Freddie's a jerk. I mean thanks for telling me that Ethan got me pregnant" Sam said she was trying to look on the bright side. At least now she didn't have to go through all the drama of Freddie thinking that she cheated.

"Yeah you're welcome" Carly said with a nervous smile.

"Well I'm gonna go home I'm sorry I walked in on you. I mean you got a free pizza and got to make out with a hot guy" Sam said with a smile. Carly chuckled.

"Well he was a pretty good kisser anyways well I'll see you later" Carly said as Sam walked out of her apartment. An hour later Freddie walked in his eyes were bloodshot, his right eye was bruised, his cheek was red, his hair was messed up. And his cheek was cut. "Oh my god Freddie what happened?" Carly asked as she got up.

"I got in a fight" Freddie said. His voice cracked it sounded like he was about to cry. Carly got up to get an ice pack and wrap Freddie's wounds. But everything happened so quickly that Carly wasn't even sure how it happened but she ended up on top of Freddie making out with him. After a minute or two Carly got off of Freddie. "Freddie I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Carly was cut off Freddie had kissed her.

"Carly do you know how long I've been waiting to do that to you?" Freddie asked a shocked Carly.

"No but I've been waiting for you to do that to me since we met" Carly said and then she kissed Freddie again. But at that moment Sam walked in.

"I…I…" Sam started she started to breath heavy and fats. "I HATE YOU BOTH FREDDIE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!" Sam screamed and then ran off with tears spilling out of her eyes. Freddie felt like a dick right then and there and Carly felt like a bitch.

"I'm such a whore!" Carly cried. She was right about to sob.

"Carly you're not a whore and who cares if Sam is pissed? I mean we should be able to freely date each other without feeling like a dick and whore" Freddie said with a smile. And then Carly smiled too. Then Carly kissed Freddie 'Yeah who cares what Sam thinks?' She thought to herself. The rest of the days for Sam were a living hell. Sam tried to hang out with Freddie or Carly but they were too busy flirting with each other or making out. She decided to stop hanging out with her two best friends anymore. It had been a few weeks since Sam stopped hanging out with her friends and since Sam was on her own she had to do some more research on her pregnancy. Sam found that there was this awesome clothing store called Bronx. It was for pregnant girls anywhere from the ages 10-45. They had clothes that kind of hid the baby bump but it wasn't like normal maternity clothes that were all baggy and stuff but it was like actually tight and form fitting. The best thing was that it made the baby bump smaller so it didn't even look like you were having a baby! Sam had bought some of their clothes and it looked great she loved the clothes they really fit her style. Like there were Penny Tees and stuff like that. There was only 5 days left until school started up again. Sam still hadn't talked to Carly or Freddie in like 3 weeks and things didn't even look like they were getting better. Sam hadn't even started her summer homework or thought about it! Now Sam was under a lot of stress she was starting her senior year and she had no friends and was probably gonna flunk the first day. Sam really wanted to start caring more about her grades so then she might have a chance of getting into a good college. But between the baby, friendship drama and homework Sam wasn't even sure if she was going to be able to finish high school! 'No!' Sam thought to herself it was 2:30 AM and Sam was deciding whether or not she should drop out of high school. 'When me and my mom got in a fight she said that if I got pregnant and dropped out of high school she would disown me and leave me 100 dollars and leave me to fend for myself.' Sam thought to herself. And then she started doing her summer homework. Sam knew that these last few nights were going to be stress filled working all day most of the night and hardly any sleep. Sam barely drank coffee to stay up because she didn't want to harm the baby. The second to last night before school Sam finally was done with her summer homework. It was 7 in the morning and Sam went back to school shopping. Then she went to bed Sam really needed to be rested so she decided to sleep through the whole day and night for that day and sleeping through most of the next day.

**WITH CARLY**

Carly had been stressed out for 3 weeks because of what happened. She and Freddie were happily dating but seriously? Sam wasn't even talking to her anymore. Freddie walked into Carly's apartment with his backpack. Carly and Freddie were planning on a study date together. "Hey babe" Freddie said as he quickly pecked Carly and then sat down.

"Hey Freddie" Carly said as he sat down. After about an hour of work Carly and Freddie stopped working. "So ready for a break?" Carly asked as she stood up and shook her hips.

"Yeah sure" Freddie said as he licked his lips while Carly sat down on his lap. Carly leaned in and was about to kiss Freddie but there was a knock on the door. "COME ON!" Carly cried as she opened the door. It was the pizza delivery guy.

"Hey baby" he said with a smile.

"Baby?" Freddie asked as he suddenly got up.

"Oh uhm Brad this is my brother Freddie" Carly said as she motioned to Freddie.

"Oh hi nice meeting you Freddie" Brad said since Freddie was Carly's 'brother' Brad knew that he couldn't make out with Carly.

"Well Brad I was doing homework so if you could leave" Carly said as she started closing the door.

"Okay bye babe" Brad said as he kissed Carly on the cheek. Then Brad left and Freddie looked at Carly.

"Well is there anything you'd like for me to know? Considering I'm your brother!" Freddie cried. He was angry was Carly cheating on him?

"Freddie I had flirted with him a little bit and then you know I never really told him that I had a new boyfriend so Brad still thinks that I'm still single" Carly explained. That hurt Freddie really? Carly didn't even _tell_ anyone that they were dating?

"Carly you basically cheated I mean really BABE? I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you" Freddie said as he walked out. Never looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here's chapter 7 so please R&R but no flames**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

Sam was at school it was the first day of school, she was all the time no matter how long she slept. Sam was also depressed she couldn't even eat that's how depressed she is. Sam was at her locker getting her books out when Carly walked up to Sam. "Hey" Carly awkwardly said.

"What do you want?" Sam asked she wasn't just going to be nice to Carly. Would you be nice to the person who stole the guy that you've loved since the 6th grade? Didn't think so.

"Could we be friends again?" Carly asked with little hope.

"No I mean let me guess what happened. You and Freddie broke up and now you're crawling back to me. Well Shay I'm not caving in I'm going to class now" Sam said as she walked past Carly with confidence. 'CRAP!' Sam thought to herself as she walked into her first class. Back when Carly, Sam, and Freddie were friends they made sure that they had most classes together. Sam sat down at some plain old desk that was in the front. 'At least if my water breaks here I'll be able to leave class soon' Sam thought. In all of her classes she was going to try to sit in the front so she doesn't cause too much of a distraction leaving the house. Then the worst possible thing happened, Freddie was one of the last kids to class and most of the other kids were trouble makers that sat in the back. So the only desk that Freddie could sit at without getting beaten to a pulp was right next to Sam. Freddie sat down right next to her and Sam put her head down a groaned. "I can move if you want me to" Freddie said there was 3 minutes left until class started to Freddie had time.

"No Freddie you would get beat up everyday like really beat up and bruised and stuff like that" Sam objected and then Freddie nodded his head and got his stuff out. During class Sam couldn't concentrate. Maybe it was because the two people next to her were texting. To Sam's right was Freddie and to Sam' left was Mandy. Mandy use to be Sam's best friend until in the 10th grade Mandy started a rumor that Sam was a prostitute. Then Mandy took things too far by telling people that Sam was pregnant and people believed it. Because the day that Sam was supposedly due Mandy had put some water on Sam's chair. And un-luckily for Sam she had eaten bad meat that day and rushed out off class moaning with a wet spot on her pants. The next day people found out that Mandy was lying but it still hurt Sam. All during the 10th grade people were giving Sam little baby gifts and stuff but kids can be really stupid. Like the fact that NO ONE noticed that she never got a baby bump. 'Whatever' Sam thought to herself as she tried to write notes. While Sam was walking to lunch she saw the worst possible thing. Freddie was making out with Mandy in the hallway. There were lots of girls watching in awe and Mandy's ex-boyfriends looked like they were plotting how to get back at Freddie for stealing their girl. Apparently Mandy would still see her ex-boyfriends like go on dates but it would never be official. Sam's heart stopped as soon as she saw what was going on she ran off to the bathroom not daring to let one tear shed before she got to the bathroom. Right before Sam let the tears fall from her eyes she saw other girls crying about Freddie. "He was supposed to be mine!" One girl cried between sobs.

"You sluts" Sam cried. The girls that were crying always cried about EVERY boy that Mandy hooked up with. Apparently once she dates someone they become the 'it boy.'

"What do you mean?" A blonde named Emma asked.

"You cry after Mandy hooks up with guys you guys are a bigger slut than she is!" Sam angrily cried. 'These damn mood swings' she thought to herself.

"What's wrong? We all know about you and Freddie" Emma taunted with a smirk.

"So? Who cares at lease **I** don't cry about some boy that dates Mandy" Sam said raising her voice a little bit.

"You're calling **us** sluts? **YOU'RE** the one that got pregnant over the summer!" A brunette named Carrie said. Carrie is somewhat popular because she always knows the latest gossip.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Sam screamed before running out. She ran outside and took out her Pear Phone. 'Come on' Sam thought as he phone got connect to her schools wi-fi. Then Sam went onto splashface and there were lots of useless pictures and videos. There was one picture that was made in a note or something like that, which Carly made. It said, 'Sam Puckett is pregnant no joke! That's what she does during the summer' 'WHAT?' Sam thought to herself. Carly has a bunch of buddies on Splashface. Sam was so upset she ran back into the school building and people were whispering. "Hey Sam who's the father?" One girl asked with a smug look on her face.

"Yeah Sam who is he?" Another girl asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam nervously asked.

"You know the father of the baby" Mandy said with a smirk. Freddie noticed but he didn't do anything about it.

"Oh uhm the only reason I'm pregnant is because I was uhm. Raped yeah that's right I was raped because I just woke up and went outside because I heard a noise. Then the next thing I know I'm being raped" Sam easily lied. Everyone started saying 'oh' or 'that makes sense.' But Mandy wasn't letting Sam slide. "Yeah right raped. So Sam why would a rape artist come to your house?" Mandy asked she looked angry that Sam was trying to stop what could be great gossip.

"Oh it was my mom's boyfriend. You know how my mom is… all crazy like" Sam said with a smile and then people again said 'that makes sense.'

"Yeah but if your mom-" Mandy was cut off by Freddie walking up to her.

"Mandy give it a rest okay? Obviously Sam was raped and she tried taking the pills but they didn't work." Freddie explained as he took his girlfriends arm. Sam mouthed, 'thank you' and then walked off. Mandy looked like she was about to have a fit but Sam really didn't feel like watching a brat have a fit. Over the next few days nothing much happened. Well Sam did notice that Carly and Mandy were getting closer everyday sometimes it would be little things like saying 'hi' to each other. Then it turned into they hung out every single day it looked like Carly and Mandy were becoming 'BFF's.' One day while Sam was at Gibby's restaurant trying to regain her appetite Carly and M,andy walked down the stairs. 'Great the biggest bitches of the school are coming down here' Sam thought.

"Hey Sam" Carly said as she sat down at the table.

"What do you want?" Sam asked really annoyed.

"We just wanted to talk to our favorite friend" Mandy said with a smirk and Sam sighed.

"I guess that I'll have to do my homework at home" Sam said as she grabbed her backpack. "YO GIBBY I WANT MY HOT MEAT SANDWICH TO GO AND YOU HAVE TWO RATS IN HERE YOU MIGHT WANNA CHECK IT OUT!" Sam yelled and then Carly's smirk turned into grimace.

"Oh come on I'm your best friend" she said with an evil grin.

"Carly Sam shouldn't talk to pretty girls like us like this teach her a lesson" Mandy said pretending to be angry. Carly took her purse and smacked Sam in the face. Then Mandy slapped Sam and kicked her in the crouch. Sam had slapped Carly and punched Mandy's left eye resulting in Carly having a bruise on her face and Mandy getting a black eye. "OKAY!" Gibby cried.

"I'm sorry but we have rules here and whoever breaks the rules three times will be kicked out" someone who works with Gibby at the restaurant said.

"Sorry" Sam muttered as she left. When Sam went to her home she immediately went to the bathroom. There was a nasty bruise under Sam's right eye. Also Sam's crouch really hurt a lot she could barely walk. Instead of doing homework Sam just laid down on her bed 'this is going to be a long school year' she thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

The next day Sam was getting ready for school. Since she had this nasty bruise under her eye she put on some sunglasses. At school Carly and Mandy were telling people what happened yesterday. But of course it had a popular girl twist so Sam looked like the bad guy. "Oh of course" Sam muttered under her breath as she went to her locker. As soon as she opened it there was a letter that said-

**Meet me in the bathroom during lunch I need to talk to you of course I'm a girl!**

The letter was typed so there was no telling whose hand writing it was. During lunch before Sam went to the cafeteria she went to the bathroom. Once Sam got there she saw Carly and she knew that it meant trouble. "Hey Sam look what I found" Carly said with a smirk as she held out two bottles of Vodka and some cigarettes. "Wanna try them with me?" Carly asked she had a plan on how to get Sam in a lot of trouble.

"No thanks Carly I think I'll pass" Sam said as she walked towards the door.

"Come on Sam don't you wanna take a chance?" Carly asked she was now smirking evilly.

"No thanks you can get expelled yourself" Sam said as she walked away. The real reason Sam refused to drink the vodka and smoke was because she was pregnant.

"Fine then" Carly said she was pissed that Sam wouldn't cave in. Sam left and went to get her lunch and saw Wendy eating alone.

"Hey Wendy" Sam said with a broad smile.

"Hey Sam care to join me for lunch? I'm vegan now and my mom keeps forgetting" Wendy asked as she held out a turkey and bacon sandwich to Sam.

"Shoosh yeah" Sam said with a huge grin. She loves meat and also Sam forgot to make a lunch and had no money to buy a lunch. "Holy Chizz this is good" Sam cried with a mouth full of turkey.

"Here you have mayo on your face" Wendy said as she giggled and wiped away the mayo with her thumb.

"Thanks" Sam muttered under her breath. After school at Gibby's restaurant Sam was just doing her homework and then Carly walked up to her.

"Hey Sam" Carly said with a smirk she was still trying to do something to Sam.

"Carly just leave me alone and go fuck Mandy" Sam said she had a lot of annoyance in her tone. She was tired of getting pushed around by Carly.

"Awww come on Sam aren't we friends?" Carly asked trying to sound all innocent like.

"Leave me alone and NO WE ARE NOT FRIENDS IF WE ARE THEN YOU'RE BEING A PRETTY SHITTY ONE!" Sam screamed it wasn't just the mood swings talking this time Sam was really pissed at Carly right now.

"Sam-" Carly replied acting flabbergasted.

"Just leave me alone" Sam said as she walked away this time NOT getting in a fight. When Sam got home her phone was buzzing rapidly 'that's where my phone is!' Sam thought she had forgotten her phone at home and thought she lost it.

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

**4:09 PM**

**Hey Sam I'm sorry okay? I said it I never meant to hurt you it's just… I don't know can we please just be friends again?**

That text was sent over an hour ago.

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

**5:38 PM**

**Yeah I would like that but I don't know if her royal pain in the ass AKA Mandy (your girlfriend) would like that so much…**

Sam sent the text making sure she was sending it to Freddie. Why? Because this is the kind of dirt that Carly and Mandy try to dig up onto Sam just to bully her. 5 minutes 15 minutes and then an hour passed but still nothing. There was no reply she was very sad that Freddie didn't reply. Around 1:30 AM Freddie finally replied since Sam hadn't been sleeping for a while she wasn't even disturbed.

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

**1:30 AM**

**Sorry if you were sleep but I just got in. Mandy needed 'homework help' and then she just wanted to make out. Then since it is Friday she has these weekly parties and she said that I just had to go so she released me now. She kinda is a pain in the ass I don't know if I can take it anymore**

Sam chuckled to herself as she read Freddie's text. And then she went to reply.

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

**1:32 AM**

**It's okay I mean maybe you should break up with her. But Freddie I don't know I mean even if we are friends it will still cause drama. I'm sorry but I think that it would be best if we went out own separate ways for now :(**

Sam sent the text she was about to cry. She couldn't believe that she blew her chance of ever being friends with Freddie ever again. Freddie had replied okay and Sam decided to go to bed. On Monday there was no whispering or anything so Sam had confidence in herself. "Hey Sam!" Wendy cried with a huge grin as she walked up to her.

"Hey Wendy what's up?" Sam asked she actually had a friend. And Wendy was never judgmental. So Sam was happy about that.

"Nothing much wanna walk to class together?" Wendy offered with a huge smile.

"Yeah sure English right?" Sam asked.

"Yep room 102" Wendy said with a smile brighter than the sun. As soon as they got to class there was a lot of muttering going on but Sam ignored it and sat in her normal place which was right next to Mandy of course it was. During class Sam noticed that a lot of people were passing notes and exchanging nervous glances at each other. During lunch Sam was fed up with all of the muttering and such that was going on. 'Don't draw attention to yourself you don't want to cause drama' Sam thought to herself so for the rest of the day she still did nothing to question everyone's behavior. Over the next few days it was the same pattern and some day's people would try to avoid Sam in the locker room. 'Fine by me' Sam thought because of this no one seemed to notice that Sam was changing in one of the showers due to her baby bump that was slightly showing. Bronx will also make custom made stuff so if you need a school uniform or gym uniform to hide your baby bump then all you have to do is send it in and within 5 to 7 business days it would be Bronxed! **(A/N: This is a copyrighted name that can only be used by gawesome11 and gawesome11only steal it and I will virtually sue you on the Sims 3 in my courthouse. With the finest lawyers :P)**

During gym they had to jog 7 laps 'easy enough' Sam thought as she started to jog. Then Wendy ran right up to Sam on her 5th lap. "Hey Sammy" she said with a smile.

"Oh uhm hey Wendy" Sam said trying to be nice. The truth was she was being way too clingy.

"What's up? Wait you're jogging as I can see. Well do you wanna come over to my house? We could do some homework" Wendy said with a cute giggle. Sam rolled her eyes now Wendy was being ridiculous. She knew that Sam liked hanging out at Gibby's after school to do homework!

"Listen Wendy you have been a great friend but I really need my space you know like I enjoy doing my homework over at Gibby's restaurant with a hot meat sandwich and his special lemonade" Sam said trying to be nice.

"I completely understand" Wendy said as she started to jog slower so then she would be next to Sam. Then a few weeks pasted and Wendy had been acting weird. Sam sighed and then she started to understand why. Sam was playing basketball girls VS boys and she was basically their only hope. Why? Because the rest of the girls are too girly or worried about what the other girls would think of them if they played sports. But not Sam Puckett nope she doesn't give a fuck about what other people think about her. So far the score was tied and Sam was shooting from the three liner (**A/N: or whatever it's called I don't play basketball only soccer)**

And she got the ball in the basket. A bunch of girls crowded around her to say "congratulations" to her or something in that context. Well almost everyone Wendy ran up to Sam she pushed and shoved through the crowd and walked right up to Sam.

"Congrats Sammy you did it!" Wendy cried with a huge smile and then she did the un-speak able. Wendy **KISSED** Sam full on the lips! Everyone stopped their congratulating or asking how Sam was so good at sports yet so lazy and just stared at the two. "OH MY GOD SAM PUCKETT AND WENDY JONES ARE DATING!" A voice called. '_Carly_' Sam thought to herself she clenched a fist.

"SENDY! SENDY! SENDY! SENDY! SENDY!" Carly started to chant and then the whole gym chimed in. Sam was completely embarrassed and she found her face burning and she started to run, run faster than she thought that she could ever run. The next day while Sam was in the bathroom taking care of business. She heard voices so she pressed her ear to the stall.

"Thanks I really owe you one" the voice said.

"No problem I also hate Sam and I would do anything to get back at her" an oh too familiar voice said. It sounded like Carly and Wendy were talking about something.

"Well we should get back to class but I really gotta hand it to you. Kissing Sam? Nice" Carly said in that annoying perky voice.

"No problem I mean Sam was a total bitch to me in the 7th grade when we WERE supposed to be friends" Wendy said. Sam just knew that she was now grinning ear to ear.

"But are you sure that you're willing to take all of this pain and drama and bullying?" Carly asked it was so obvious that she was concerned.

"Don't worry just pick on Sam and most people will leave me alone trust me" Wendy said. "And we should go Mr. Backer said that if we aren't back within 10 minutes we get dentition for a month! And it's been 8 minutes" Wendy said Sam could believe what Wendy was doing to her.

"Oh no we'd better go" Carly said in a mocking tone and then Sam heard footsteps and then the door opened and then closed again. Her eyes filled with tears, 'really? Wendy was in on this gag too?' Sam thought to herself she left too. 'I guess that I should go to study hall I do have last minute studying to do I have an English test in two days!' Sam thought to herself as she also left the bathroom. Thank god no one was in there because if they were they most likely would have started rumors such as 'Sam Puckett doesn't wash her hands!' And such. Sam's life was basically a living hell right now she didn't even know how she was supposed to survive this. 'I wish that I said yes to Freddie's request I really could use a friend right now' Sam thought as she walked into the classroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

It had been at least 2 weeks since the whole 'Sendy' thing. And everyone was still being rude and mean to Sam but Wendy? Not so much. Wendy, Carly, and Mandy were best friends while Sam was the one who had to do through this hell. During lunch no one would sit with Sam and that was fine by her. One day after gym everyone was changing in the locker room. It was normal until some girl that was a part of Mandy's group started talking.

"Hey guys hurry up and change or else Sam here might check us out" she said with a smirk. Her name was Grace she was mixed and Sam believed that she was Mandy's 'BFF' in the 3rd grade.

"Yeah we should cover ourselves up" another girl said.

"Fuck off you guys I'm not gonna look at your bodies anyways" Sam said suddenly getting annoyed. It wasn't the mood swings' talking Sam was tired of being bullied and she was going to stand up for herself.

"Awww Sam you okay?" Carly asked with fake concern as she walked into the locker room.

"Why are you here? You don't do P.E. until 2nd semester" Sam said a bit annoyed.

"Well now I have 4th bell gym so why not come in early?" Carly asked with a fake smile and then she sat down on a bench. While people were telling Carly this fake tale about how they almost got beat up by Sam she slipped away into a shower stall and started changing. After she changed she slipped out of the locker room and went to her next class. During lunch there were these nasty rumors about Sam. Apparently girls were saying how Sam was checking them out. Freddie walked up to the deserted table where Sam sat at. She was picking at her food and playing with her fork.

"Sam can I sit here?" Freddie asked with pure concern in his eyes.

"Sure whatever I don't care" Sam said as she suddenly looked up from her plate.

"Listen I know how Mandy and Carly have been treating you. And trust me Mandy isn't treating me any better. She goes around acting like she's single and acts like a complete whore" Freddie said with a sigh. "And Carly is constantly asking me all of these really annoying questions I just need to take a break" he said and Sam smiled a bit.

"I didn't know… I'm sorry I want to be your friend okay?" Sam asked. She needed a friend because her only 'friend turned out to be a complete bitch.

Freddie sighed. "Sam I would love to give our relationship another chance but Carly and Mandy would be too clingy. Like they were whining just because I wanted to sit over here" Freddie said with a sigh. It was obvious that Mandy and Carly were suffocating him.

"Then why are you hanging out with them? Why don't you just break up with Mandy and BOOM you don't have to go through all of this crap that she's putting you through" Sam said with a small smile.

"Sam it's not that easy do you know what she does to guys when they break up with her?" Freddie asked in a serious tone. Sam's small smile disappeared. "First she tries to have sex with you and if you agree she'll say that I raped her. Then she will try to be all sexy with you and she stalks you if you dump her!" Freddie cried. Since he wasn't paying attention he knocked over his chocolate milk. "My milk!" Freddie exclaimed and Sam started to chuckle a bit.

"Oh call the police Fredward has knocked down his chocolate milk!" Sam jokingly said and then Freddie smiled.

"Man I haven't smiled in like forever" Freddie said and then Sam' smile again faded.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Wait did I just say that out loud?" Freddie asked shocked that he said it.

"Yes Frednub you did" Sam said with a smile and then she threw a grape at Freddie.

"UGH! I really don't want to talk about it." Freddie replied and then he ate the grape.

"HEY! That's mine!" Sam exclaimed. She really needed to know why Freddie hadn't smiled in a while so she brought it up again. "You can tell me why you haven't smiled in a while I mean it's not like I'm gonna go around and tell anyone. No one respects me enough for that!" Sam cried and then Freddie sighed once again.

"Well when me and Mandy started dating every time I would chuckle or laugh or even smile she would tell me not to unless everyone else did. And when everyone else laughed or something like that it was never funny!" Freddie cried somewhat angry.

"Hey wanna walk around we have 15 minutes of lunch left so we could get some fresh air" she suggested and then she saw Mandy glare at her.

"I would like that I haven't eaten outside in like so long especially with a _friend_" Freddie replied with a grin and then they both left to go outside.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" Mandy cried at the top of her lungs.

"Mandy people are staring and their giving us a look that means they're annoyed" Carly said as she motioned to nearby tables.

"FINE! But Freddie he's cheating on me he told me that he loves me!" Mandy cried she was seriously about to cry.

"No don't cry here I'll talk to Freddie" Carly said as she got up and left the lunch room.

**[xxxxxxxxx]**

Sam was laughing so hard when Freddie told her the story about how Mandy had a freak attack when she lost her earring in the sewer.

"God Freddie you kill me sometimes" Sam said with a huge smile. Then she suddenly stopped and so did Freddie when Carly walked up to then with her arms crossed.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Carly screamed.

"What did I do?" Freddie asked. 'Great more drama' he thought to himself.

"YOU CHEATED ON MANDY! WITH THAT! THAT OF ALL THINGS YOU CHEAT ON HER WITH THAT ANIMAL!" Carly screamed at the top of her lungs. She was calling Sam a 'that.'

"FIRST OFF! Don't just accuse me of that Shay second off Sam is not an 'it' or an animal! She is a beautiful young lady and I'm not cheating she's my _friend_" Freddie explained. "I'm sorry Sam but I have to go" Freddie said as he walked off and Sam sighed.

"I hate Carly" she muttered under her breath before she went to class.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry if this chappy is a bit cheesy on Radio Disney (or should I say Radio Dingo? Yeah imma say that) on _Radio Dingo_ they were playing a bunch of JB songs so yeah. Please R&R but pretty pretty please NO FLAMES! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

Freddie was in class he was a bit antsy because Mandy wasn't talking to him. Since he sits in the back he could easily text Mandy without getting caught and that's what he did.

**To: Mandy**

**From: Freddie**

**What gives? I'm not cheating on you with Sam SHE'S A FRIEND!**

**To: Freddie**

**From: Mandy**

**Freddiebear I saw you and Sam together EATING LUNCH!**

**To: Mandy**

**From: Freddie**

**Fine if you don't trust me then I'll just break up with you**

** To: Freddie**

**From: Mandy**

**No I love you**

**To: Mandy**

**From: Freddie**

**How can you love me if you don't even trust me?**

**To: Freddie**

**From: Mandy**

**Fine I'm sorry if you wanna hang out with animals then that's your problem not mine. I mean listen Freddie you're popular you can hang out with any-**

Mandy's phone was taken away. But since Freddie was smart enough to set his phone to automatically delete texts after sent he didn't get caught.

"Ms. Roe please those are texts that were sent yesterday if you would just check my phone" Freddie started. Since his phone is messed up every time he deletes a text it just always marks then as the day before.

"Okay fine Mandy you may have your phone back" Ms. Munroe said as she examined Freddie's phone. **(A/N: Sorry if that was confusing I was eating a cookie then got a cupcake. And you can't concentrate when eating a cupcake :P) **

After class Freddie noticed that Sam was sitting at a bench all alone. "Hey can I sit here?" He asked as he walked towards her.

"Yeah sure can you help me with this question?" Sam asked suddenly looking up from her work.

"Yeah sure I already had math last period so you can copy" Freddie said as he got out his homework. Their math teacher always gives them a chance to edit their homework before she collects it. But she forgot to collect it that day either that or she was too lazy to grade it. Either way everyone (especially the kids that didn't finish their homework) were happy.

"No Freddie I couldn't just copy off of you I need to get good grades myself if I want to go to college" Sam said as she took a look at the math problem again.

"Wait a second…you have math first bell" Freddie said. Then he tried to look at Sam's paper but she quickly snatched it from his grasp.

"Oh well sorry I meant English" Sam replied, she was slightly blushing.

"Sam show me the paper Freddie suddenly said.

"Uhm no, no nothing to see here" she replied.

"Sam show me the paper!"

"No thank you"

"_Sam _don't make me do it" Freddie said sternly.

"NO! Never!" Sam cried as she got up.

"SAM!" Freddie cried and Sam sighed in defeat and gave Freddie the paper. After a minute or two he looked up from the paper.

"Sam what is this?" He asked.

Sam sighed, "I want to get into a good college and they have a program that can help you get into one" Sam explained and then she sighed again. "But the problem is that I need someone else to help you know to verify that I did the work" Sam said glumly. Freddie was her only friend but she didn't know if Freddie would be so willing to help.

"Sam I could help" Freddie offered and Sam's eyes lit up.

"Really what about 'her royal bitch'?" Sam asked. It was obvious that she was talking about Mandy.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it" Freddie replied and then he winked. Mandy walked up with a really ugly scarf it was baby blue and was just really ugly. So ugly I can't explain it to you.

"Freddie look at this designer scarf I got for you!" Mandy cried with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Oh awesome you know I'm not much of a scarf person though" Freddie lied and he made his voice a bit higher.

"I know but in the winter when you're cold then you can wear it!" Mandy exclaimed and then she squealed.

"Yay" Freddie said he wasn't very happy but he didn't want to hurt Mandy's feelings.

"I mean you _are_ going to wear it in the winter right?" She asked suddenly in a serious tone.

"Yeah of course I am but we can't hang out after school today I got a text from my mom" Freddie said. "My mom she needed help at the hospital" he explained and then Mandy's smile faded.

"It's so you can hang out with _her _huh?" She asked. Mandy was tired of being blown off just because of that…that THING!

"Listen she needs to be tortured so I have to help" Freddie lied he was getting good at lying.

"Oh okay love you babe see you later" Mandy said with a satisfied smile and then she kissed Freddie on the lips and left.

"SHIT! I need to get to class!" Sam cried as she started walking away. "Oh yeah and thanks for standing up for me" she said with a warm smile and walked off. During lunch Sam went to the bathroom and saw Carly and Mandy smoking.

"Oh look who it is if it isn't her royal bitch" Mandy said with a smirk as she dipped her cigarette into the full sink of water.

"If it isn't her royal pain in the ass" Sam smoothly replied.

"Mandy she shouldn't talk to pretty girls like us. I mean ugly girls like her should have respect for us" Carly said with a smirk.

"Let's get her" Mandy replied and then she smacked Sam with her purse. Then Carly kicked her stomach and Grace walked into the bathroom to wash her hands.

"Hey can you help we need you to pull her hair" Mandy said. Sam was clutching her stomach and her check was bruised.

"Yeah sure" Grace replied with a smirk then she pulled Sam's hair. "You're going down bitch" she muttered to her.

"What should we do with this slut?" Carly asked with a smirk.

"I have an idea" Grace said and then she walked over to Mandy and Carly and told them her plan. Then they went to a stall and put Sam's head in the toilet and flushed it a couple of times. Then Grace let go of Sam's hair.

"Guys go to class I'll take care of this bitch" she said and then Carly and Mandy left. She flushed the toilet a few more times and then walked off.

Sam could barely breath she felt like she was going to die. '_Please, please let me live. I'm too young I have too much of a future-'_ she thought but it was no hope. Sam heard footsteps and then she saw a foot go above her and flush the toilet a few more times before walking out. '_PLEASE PLEASE LET ME LIVE!_' Sam screamed in her head. '_I know that you can survive underwater for 3 minutes but what if it takes longer than that?_' Sam thought she felt like she was going to die. Sam tried to get up but it was no hope the water was too powerful. She couldn't exactly scream and everyone was probably in class. Then finally the water stopped and she got up. Sam's hair was dripping wet and when she looked in the mirror she looked horrible. There was a bruise under her eye. And her lip was swollen and her head really hurt. Sam broke down and started to cry, '_why am I so ugly?_' She asked herself. Someone walked into the bathroom it was Wendy, "oh hey bitch" she greeted Sam.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY? MAYBE YOU'RE THE TRUE BITCH!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh no I'm not I'm pretty and you're ugly" Wendy said. "And only ugly people are bitches" she said getting close to Sam's face. Sam felt an urge to slap the white off of Wendy's face but she resisted the urge and walked to class. Her head was pounding, her hair was soaked and she had a few bruises. When Sam walked into class the teacher suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked towards Sam who looked like shit. "Now Samantha can you please tell us why you're all wet and late?" The teacher asked as she walked towards Sam.

"Uhm I went off campus to get my text book and then I was walking to school. And then some kids decided to pull a prank on someone and threw water balloons at me" Sam lied sure it wasn't her best lie but still. It was believable right? She sighed and took her seat. Sam sits in the middle of Mandy and Freddie and Freddie mouthed to her, 'what happened?' Sam mouthed back, 'tell you later' and Freddie nodded his head. There were only 2 bells left until school was out and it was the longest 90 minutes of Freddie's life! He was dying to know what happened to Sam the bottom of her eye was wet and she was wet for heaven's sakes! It wasn't just water balloons unless titanium was in them. **(A/N: listening to titanium :P) **as soon as school was over Freddie rushed to Sam's locker but un-luckily Mandy was there. Since she only seemed to bully Sam when Freddie wasn't around Mandy seemed to be bitchy to Sam.

"So Sam you learned your lesson? Not to mess with me" Mandy asked with a smirk.

"Leave me alone Mandy" Sam said as she put some of her books in her locker.

"I think that I won't" Mandy said and then she slapped Sam and walked away. Luckily no one noticed Freddie who was hiding behind the lockers and then he walked up to Sam who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Sam you okay?" Freddie asked with pure concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sam lied as she started to walk away. Freddie grabbed her shoulder before she walked away and Sam gasped.

"Please don't hurt me! Just please let me go" Sam pleaded. Freddie wouldn't believe it Sam was actually weak!

"Sammy I would never hurt you you're my friend now come on you're coming with me you can miss one day at Gibby's restaurant" Freddie said he really needed to know what he could do about Mandy without there being too much drama.

"Fine" Sam said and then she started walking with Freddie. '_Really? Sam's just going to say yes without asking 'is Crazy going to be home?' Or something like that?' _Freddie asked himself and he sighed as he got into his car. '_No snipe remarks about my mom letting me get a new car?_' Freddie thought to himself this was just too weird. For the first few minutes Sam was quiet she was quietly singing along to the radio.

"So Sam…" Freddie started. '_Smooth move you could say anything to Sam and you say that?_' He thought to himself Sam looked up.

"Freddie please save me from Mandy she gave me the worst day of my life and I don't know how I can have a whole school year going through this. The rumors, the swirly's, and just how she beats me up iCan't take it!" Sam cried she was about to cry. '_PUCKETT! You're not weak you can get through this you've dealt with almost getting raped plenty of times this is nothing_' Sam scolded herself. She just proved that she can be weak to Freddie. The nub the guy she shared her first kiss with. The guy she has always picked on. Her ex-boyfriend. Freddie just stared at her with disbelief.

"We're here" Freddie muttered as he parked his car.

"Freddie you don't have to do with anything. Its fine I can deal with it I was just at a moment of weakness." Sam said as she walked into the Bushwell. '_Smooth Puckett_' Sam thought to herself. How she missed this place, how it always smells like leather Lewbert's screams everyday whenever she would run in the halls.

"So ready?" Freddie asked breaking Sam from her trance. Sam nodded her head and got onto the elevator and they saw Carly and Mandy on it.

"Hey babe why are you with _that_?" Mandy asked she had a 2 second smile that faded as soon as she saw Sam.

"First off Sam is a _she_ and second off why do you care?" Freddie asked. He was tired of all the crap that Mandy put him through. Mandy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you getting on?" Carly asked a bit annoyed that Freddie and Sam were just standing there like idiots.

"Sorry come on Sam" Freddie urged her but Sam wouldn't budge. '_PUCKETT! Freddie's with you Mandy won't do anything to you!_' Sam scolded herself again and got onto the elevator. The eighth floor that would be at least a minute up and that's only if the elevator doesn't stop. Luckily no one else got on and Sam quickly got off. '_That was the most awkward minute of my life!_' She thought to herself as she walked into Freddie's apartment. Sam took a whiff of the smell and it smelled the same as it did a few years ago from when Sam went to visit Freddie in the 9th grade when the kissed. It smelled like steamed vegetables.

"Wanna go to my room?" Freddie half suggested and half asked.

"Yeah sure whatever" Sam quickly said and went to Freddie's room. He had matured a lot instead of the _Galaxy Wars _bed set it had been replaced with a plan red comforter and silky red sheets. His action figures were replaced with books and a self for his Pear products.

"So do you want to work on English?" Freddie asked and Sam nodded her head. After about an hour or so Sam decided that she should go home.

"Freddie I need to get home thanks for inviting me here" Sam said as she gathered her stuff but Freddie stopped her.

"What happened between you and Mandy?" He asked he really needed to know.

"Freddie I'd rather not talk about it I mean something's are meant to stay a mystery" Sam said and then she ran out of Freddie's room leaving her phone. When Sam was outside of the Bushwell she realized that she left her phone in Freddie's apartment. While she was debating whether or not she should go back in Freddie came outside with her phone in hand.

"Sam you forgot your phone and would you like a ride home?" Freddie asked he was busy debating whether or not he should come out and he was hoping that Sam didn't leave.

"Thanks and no thanks I don't need a ride home I'm fine" Sam said as she took her phone and walked home. As soon as she got home her mom was in a bikini making out with the Chinese delivery guy.

"MOM!" Sam cried at the top of her lungs. Pam pulled away and looked at Sam.

"Sorry but you're going to have to leave" Pam said as she looked at the delivery guys and he sulked and got up.

"Hey there sexy you single?" He asked as he walked up to Sam.

"I'm 17" Sam said suddenly getting a bit un-comfortable.

"Don't worry I like younger girls here's my number call me if you're bored and want some fun" he said as he gave Sam a paper that had his number.

"Sammy what happened you're bruised" Pam Puckett pointed out.

"Gee thanks Captain Obvious" Sam sarcastically said as she started to walk off.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady!" Pam cried and then Sam sighed.

"Mom I'm sorry it's just today I had a rough day and I would rather not talk about it" Sam said with a frown and then she went to her room and broke down into tears. '_Why? Why am I so useless and ugly? I mean Freddie doesn't want me no one does! He's just being nice_' Sam thought to herself. '_What am I supposed to do?_' She asked herself. And then Sam remembered that her mom told her, 'Sam sometimes it's the best way to get rid of pain by just cutting herself.' Of course she was drunk when she said that but Sam wasn't thinking straight. She went to the bathroom and started the tub. She made one cut on her wrist and then another. Sam screamed in pain and started sobbing. But it seemed like the best she could do she made another cut, and then another. Then the next cut wasn't for her wrist she pointed the knife to her throat. Ready to take away her life as she knew it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please Enjoy and sorry if this chapter sucks blah blah blah R&R NO FLAMES!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

Ms. Puckett walked in on her daughter right before Sam slit her neck. "SAM WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" She angrily screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Mom please" Sam started but was cut off because her mother took the knife away.

"Sammy here come to my room I can help you take care of these wounds and I can give you some make up to cover them up okay?" Pam asked her daughter with a smile. Sam nodded her head and followed her mother out of the bathroom.

**[xxxxxxxxxx]**

Freddie was in his room listening to music. His phone was buzzing like crazy Mandy and Carly were blowing up his phone by texting and calling him at the same time. Freddie decided to turn off his phone so that's what he did; he wanted to enjoy the rest of his day without talking to some crazy girlfriend. Mrs. Benson then walked through the door with a bunch of groceries, "Freddie I'm home!" She announced and Freddie walked out of his room to see his mother.

"Mom do you need any help with those bags?" He offered. 'Why not help your mom?' He asked himself.

"No thank you Freddie I've got it" Mrs. Benson replied. Even though Freddie couldn't see behind those plastic bags she was smiling.

"Mom I need to take a walk if you don't mind I need to clear my mind" Freddie lied he needed to go to visit Sam. But his mother thought that he was done with Carly and Sam.

"Okay but dinner is at 6:30 we're having steamed vegetables and liver!" Mrs. Benson cried happily.

"Okay" Freddie said as he left the room with a smile. Once he got to Sam's house he threw a few rocks at her bedroom window and Sam opened it.

"What do you want?" She yelled through the window.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Whatever" she replied and Freddie went through the back door and got in. He went upstairs and knocked on Sam's bedroom door. When she opened it Freddie noticed that her eyes were blood shot.

"Sam what's wrong?" He asked with pure concern in his eyes.

"Nothing just nothing if you excuse me I need to use the restroom" Sam said as she walked past Freddie and he went into Sam's room. Freddie smiled when he saw a picture it was their one week anniversary and in the picture Sam was kissing Freddie's check and he was just smiling. Freddie noticed that Sam's phone was buzzing and out of curiosity he picked up the phone and unlocked the phone. There were texts from Carly and this is basically what they said-

**To: Sam**

**From: Carly**

**You're so fat and ugly die and go to hell bitch**

**To: Carly**

**From: Sam**

**Leave me alone why don't you take your own advice to heart and go to hell**

**To: Sam**

**From: Carly**

**Don't talk to me like that!**

_**You have blocked Carly_Kitteh to unblock her go to your settings**_

***Blocked message***

***Blocked message***

And so on. Freddie noticed that Sam was using kik and Mandy was also sending her messages but Sam had also blocked her. Sam walked back into her room and noticed that Freddie was on her phone.

"Freddie what the hell are you doing?" She demanded.

"Well you were getting a text from Carly and I wanted to see…" Freddie was cut off because Sam lunged forward to grab his phone.

"JUST GET OUT OKAY?" Sam screamed. "GOD I HATE YOU JUST GET OUT!" She screamed and then she started crying a bit. "I FUCKEN HATE MOOD SWINGS!" She suddenly screamed.

"Sam please is there anything that I can do to help you?" Freddie asked he was really concerned about Sam.

"My doctor gave me some pills to help control the mood swings I think that I forgot to take my pill today" Sam said a bit embarrassed.

"I'll go get you a pill you just stay here" Freddie said and then he left the room to get the pills. Meanwhile Sam was wondering if her cuts were noticeable. She was just staring at her wrist but Freddie came in. "Sam what are you doing?" He asked examining the blonde's movements.

"N…n…nothing" Sam stammered.

"Show me your wrist" Freddie demanded.

"No you don't need to see it" Sam said trying to hide her wounds. Then Freddie grabbed her arms and flipped them so her could see them.

"Sam you've been cutting?" Freddie asked now he was really concerned now.

"Maybe…" Sam reluctantly said.

"Sam why though?" Freddie asked.

"It's the only way to get away the pain" Sam muttered.

"Sam this isn't the way you don't deserve all this shit and stuff you're beautiful and I'm going to talk some since into that bitch" Freddie said he was really angry that Mandy would cause Sam enough pain to actually cut herself.

"Freddie no I don't need you to that was only a onetime thing alright?" Sam asked as she looked into those beautiful brown eyes. Freddie looked into Sam's blue eyes those big beautiful blue eyes. Before he knew it he was kissing Sam. Freddie then put his tongue into Sam's mouth and then he moved his hands up and down Sam's body. Once they pulled away Sam was mildly blushing.

"That was uhm…" Sam said she was lost for words. She just wanted Freddie's luscious lips back onto her soft lips.

"That was fun" Freddie said. "I've got to go" Freddie said as he sheepishly left. Over the next few days things for Freddie and Mandy were pretty awkward. Freddie felt like he cheated on Mandy and he just couldn't deal with the feeling that he had cheated. He was only supposed to give his love and affection to Mandy and only Mandy but he didn't he showed it to another girl. 'I'll break up with her tonight' Freddie decided. Mandy was coming over for a study date so Freddie decided that he would break the news to her like that.

Mandy came over she had a thin purple tank top on, obviously no bra on and a skirt. It was unknown if she had panties on.

"Hey baby" Mandy said with a smile as she moved in for a kiss. Freddie had stopped her though he couldn't kiss the girl he cheated on.

"Mandy there's something I need to tell you-" Freddie started but he was cut off by his girlfriend.

"What is it? Baby" Freddie asked getting a bit more un-comfortable.

"I really feel something between us. I want to take it all the way" Mandy said with a genuine smile. 'Sex? I haven't even been with Mandy for a few years and she wants to have sex with me?' All of these questions were buzzing through Freddie's head.

"Mandy listen I don't feel anything between us. I feel like we aren't meant to be but we can always be friends" Freddie said with a smile as he held out a hand for Mandy to shake.

"Wait you're breaking up with me?" Mandy demanded there were tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah but we can be friends-"

"Friends? FRIENDS? YOU BREAK MY HEART AND EXPECT ME TO JUST SAY OH YEAH FREDDIE WE CAN BE FRIENDS?"

"Mandy you're overreacting"

"NO YOU'RE UNDER REACTING LISTEN UP BENSON YOUR LIFE IS GOING TO BE A LIVING HELL AFTER I GET DONE WITH YOU YOU'RE GONNA WISH THAT YOU WERE DEAD!" Mandy screamed and ran off. Freddie noticed that a little of Mandy's ass was showing she wasn't wearing any panties. After a few seconds of Freddie in a daze he realized something. 'Mandy doesn't have a bra on its late she's a sexy teen with no underwear on…MANDY'S GONNA GET RAPED!' Freddie finally realized that Mandy is in horrible danger. Freddie ran outside but it was too late she had already crossed the street and was probably a block away from the apartment. Freddie crossed the street and started running not forgetting to check the alley there of course. Once it was conformed that she wasn't there Freddie started running past the alley and saw Mandy. She was on her phone texting and some shady looking guy was creeping up behind her.

"MANDY!" Freddie yelled at the top of her lungs and then Mandy looked up. She screamed when she saw this man and was being picked up by him.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Freddie yelled and then he ran and pushed this man. The man grunted and then Freddie punched him dead in the face. Mandy had wriggled her way out of his grip and the man was groaning in pain and Mandy and Freddie ran away. They were only a few houses away from Sam's house and Freddie really regrets what happened.

"You saved me" Mandy said in a quiet tone.

"Well it was nothing" Freddie said he didn't want to be known as a hero again.

"Yes you did" Mandy said and then she kissed Freddie on the lips. Freddie reacted naturally and kissed back and when he opened his eyes he saw a blonde headed girl with curls and tears in her eyes. As soon as they broke the kiss the girl was about to cry.

"Freddie?" She asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: OMG SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME! My only excuse is that I completely forgot about my fanfictions until this morning around midnight (that technically IS the morning on the clock it says AM :P.) So I started rushing to work on my fanfictions but I was just so uninspired to write this so it sucks. Well please R&R BUT NO FLAMES!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

The girl was Sam Freddie noticed her blonde curly hair and how her blue eyes were tearing up.

"Freddie?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Sam this isn't what you think" Freddie said.

"Oh really it looks like you and Mandy were kissing just forget it" Sam said as she walked away with her eyes 'raining.'

"So Freddie anything that you want to tell me?" Mandy asked looking a bit annoyed that Sam was crying after she saw the kiss.

"No I just have to go" Freddie said as he went to Sam's house. No one was there Sam had went to a park on Oak Street. "Dang it" Freddie muttered under his breath. He decided to go to the old playground that hardly anyone ever went to. Freddie saw Sam sitting on a swing quietly crying.

"Sam I'm sorry'' Freddie started but was soon cut off by Sam.

"No it's too late to apologize"

"Sam I know something's wrong now what is it?"

"Nothing it's just I thought that we had something special between us"

"Sam there's something more going on between us"

"FINE! The baby died okay?! The baby is dead!" Sam cried she was about to break down again.

"Wait what how did this happen?" Freddie asked. He was extremely shocked at this news.

"Well your bitch of a girlfriend had hit my stomach a bunch of times. And also Bronx their clothes they crush the womb and kill the baby" Sam said she was now crying. A dew tears fell from her eyes.

"Sammy I'm so sorry" Freddie said as he pulled Sam into a hug but she jumped back.

"Freddie I thought that we could be friends I really did but I just can't do it with Mandy and Carly it's just all too hard there's way too much drama between all of us it's just goodbye"

"Sam…"

"Freddie goodbye it's over game over Mandy wins"

"Bye I guess" Freddie said as he walked away and sighed. Over the next few days Sam had been avoiding Freddie again.

"Hey babe what's wrong you've been grumpy since that _animal _saw us kissing" Mandy asked it was lunch and Freddie was silently eating while everyone else at the popular table were having a blast. Gossiping and flirting.

"Mandy it's nothing and Sam isn't an _animal _or a _thing_" Freddie said getting a bit annoyed at his girlfriend.

"Babe I'm sorry but I'm just scared that Sam's gonna take you away from me I love you" Mandy said with fake fear.

"Okay yeah I'm gonna sit alone so please don't bother me" Freddie said as he walked off with his lunch. Sam sat down at the same table Freddie did.

"Sorry I'll move" Freddie muttered as he got up.

"No the king of hoes should stay I'll move" Sam said and then she got up and left Freddie dumbfounded. Over the next few days Sam and Freddie stopped talking to each other. It was like they were strangers. Sam went back to cutting herself everyday she would cut her wrist. One day Sam was eating her lunch all alone she had a salad. Lately she looked into the mirror and just saw an ugly fat piece of crap.

"Hey" Freddie said as he walked up to Sam's table.

"Why are you here?" Sam hotly responded.

"May I sit here?"

"Sure whatever I don't care" Sam said as she looked down. It was uncomfortable for the first few minutes until Mandy and Carly walked up to the table.

"I like this table its round and near a window" Carly said with a smirk.

"I know right this is the new popular table" Mandy replied. "HEY GUYS THIS IS OUR NEW TABLE!" She screamed and then every popular kid left the old table. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes as she got up.

"Wait Sam was here first so I say that she can stay" Freddie suddenly said he wanted to be with Sam not anyone else.

"But Freddie she isn't popular material" Mandy said in a hushed tone. She tries to be sweeter than honey when Freddie is around.

"Oh come on Sam is perfect" Freddie said with a small smile. But Sam just huffed and walked off but Freddie followed.

"Benson get away from me!" Sam angrily cried.

"Sorry it's just I wanted to be with you and where are you going?" Freddie asked but it sounded more as if he was commanding.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I want to know"

"None of your business"

"Sammy"

"I'm just going to walk around and go off campus for a while." Sam said as she sighed in defeat.

"Oh well do you want to walk around with me?" Freddie offered with a smile.

"Fine whatever" after a while of walking things were still uncomfortable. No one was talking and the whole atmosphere was uncomfortable.

"Sam I miss you" Freddie suddenly blurted out.

"Wait what?" Sam asked a little bit confused.

"I miss and love you I really want you back will you take me back?"

"Freddie I don't know it would cause too much drama" Sam muttered. She really wanted to jump into those strong arms again. And kiss those soft lips but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Sam I dumped Mandy's sorry ass yesterday" Freddie said with a smile and Sam eyes widened.

"Oh my god really?!" She cried happily.

"Yep she threw a fit for over an hour"

"THEN YES!" Sam cried and she jumped into Freddie's arms. Then she kissed those soft lips.

"I love you Sam I never stopped"

"I love you too"

* * *

**A/N: Aww now wasn't that cheesy and crappy? Well please R&R wait...there's only one R left now well please review and please please please NO FLAMES!**


	13. Chapter 13

** A/N: there ARE 4 author's notes in this chapter**

* * *

** including this one...please R&R NO FLAMES I really love your reviews they keep me writing so please review**

**DISCLAIMER I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

The next day Sam walked into Ridgeway holding her books close to herself.

"Hey babe" Freddie said as he walked up to Sam and gave her a kiss on the lips in front of everyone including Mandy.

"Baby I thought that we were dating" Mandy said as she walked up right next to Freddie.

"Not anymore I love Sam more than I will ever love you. Call her trash or whatever you want to but remember this Sam will _**always**_ be a better girlfriend then you will _**ever**_ be" Freddie said and then Mandy scoffed and walked off to Carly.

"Freddie are you sure you want to do this? It's not too late to change your mind" Sam muttered so only Freddie could hear her.

"Of course I want to do this I meant what I said I love you and you are a much better girlfriend than Mandy" Freddie replied with a smile and then he put an arm around his girlfriend and walked off. Over the next few days everything felt like it was back to normal no more drama. AT LAST! **(A/N: Not for long *evil laugh.*)** After about a month of 'seddie' Freddie was out sick for the day. And of course Mandy had to grasp the opportunity and do something bitchy towards Sam.

"Hey Sam" Mandy said with an evil smirk Sam was heading to gym class and this was the first time in about a month that Mandy spoke to her.

"Leave me alone Mandy okay? I'm tired of the shit that you've done to me and now you and Carly can fuck yourselves for porn for all I care" Sam said she knew that this was going to happen and she decided to tell Mandy that she no longer scared her.

"Oh come on Sam I have no reason to bully you anymore you're with Freddie now you've won the game and now I wanted to ask you to sit with us" Mandy said.

"No thank you I have my own group if friends" Sam said as she walked off to get her lunch. It was true after Freddie dumped Mandy a few of the "cool kids" (a step DOWN from popularity) invited them to sit with them. And things really hit off and Freddie and Sam really liked the kids so they became really good friends.

"Those people? They're so lame though you're a nobody until you sit with us" Mandy said getting a bit annoyed. She had followed Sam into the lunch room.

"Mandy listen let me sit where I want to okay? Thanks" Sam said and then she walked off to her normal table.

"Sam what did Mandy want?" a girl named Sarah asked. Sarah had brown hair and glasses the "cool kids" use to make her do their homework until she stood up for herself. They were really impressed and invited Sarah into their group.

"Nothing she was trying to make me sit with them stupid right?" Sam asked with a small smile. But no one else seemed to smile.

"It was probably just a way to embarrass you in front of the whole school" Sarah said as she started to eat.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Carrie asked. Carrie became cool because she always knows the latest gossip AND her sister was in the "cool" group when she went to Ridgeway. And her sister apparently was 'legendary' or something.

"Oh Freddie? He's sick" Sam said blushing a little bit. She couldn't get over how she and Freddie were together and always blushed whenever someone labeled them as 'boyfriend and girlfriend.'

"Oh that sucks are you gonna visit him after school?" Sarah asked looking up from her food.

"Yeah I just need to give him his homework" Sam replied as she started to eat her chili cheese fries.

"Be careful not to make out _too_ long" Carrie said as she giggled and Sam giggled and rolled her eyes.

**[xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]**

After school Sam went to Freddie's house with his homework and some cookies she baked.

"Hey baby its Sam can I come in?" Sam asked as she lightly knocked on the door only to be greeted by T-Bo.

"I'm sorry but Freddie's mom said no visitors allowed" he said before closing the door.

"Come on T-bo let me in and you can have some cookies" Sam tempted she knows how much T-bo loves cookies.

"Okay fine!" He cried grinning ear to ear and jumping a bit. Sam handed T-bo a cookie and went into Freddie's room to reveal him sleeping. '_He's so cute_' Sam thought to herself as she walked into Freddie's room and stroked his hair. After a few minutes Freddie opened his eyes and look up at Sam. His face was pale and his nose was red from blowing his nose so much.

"Hey Sammy" Freddie said with a weak smile his voice was also hoarse.

"Hey baby feeling any better?" Sam asked with a small smile.

"Yeah come on sit down" Freddie said as he scooted **(A/N: did I use the right word? It's late at night so cut me some slack.)** Over to make room for his girlfriend. Are you feeling any better?" Sam asked as she sat down.

"A little" Freddie responded.

"You hungry?"

"Not really"

"But I have cookies" Sam tempted.

"Okay I'll have one" Freddie said with a weak grin. Sam reached into her basket and gave Freddie one chocolate chip cookie. **(A/N: ARGH! I WANT A COOKIE NOW!)**

"And here's your homework" she said as she reached into her basket and grabbed some homework that was covered in a few cookie crumbs. So Sam dusted the cookies off and handed Freddie the papers.

"Thank you" Freddie said he wasn't going to kiss Sam and get her sick too.

"Oh no kiss?" Sam pouted.

"I will give you a pat on the head but I don't want to get you sick" Freddie explained and then gave Sam a pat on the head. Sam clapped her hands happily.

"You're so cute" Freddie suddenly said with a cute yet weak smile.

"Awww thanks" Sam replied and then she got up. "Babe I should go home before crazy comes" she said and then at that moment Mrs. Benson walked into the apartment.

"FREDDIE! I have your pills and I'm coming into your room!" She yelled.

"_Damn it"_ Sam silently cursed to herself.

"Here hide in the bathroom there's a window in there and you can open it and leave through it. If my mom see's it she'll just think that she accidently left it open before she left" Freddie quickly explained. Sam quickly nodded and ran into the bathroom. She looked for about 5 seconds before spotting the window and then she saw it was already opened and climbed out of it and ran away.

"Freddie why do you have a cookie? No junk while sleep!" Mrs. Benson cried as she took her sons cookie out of his hand. "And what is this?! Why is there a basket in here with…SAMANTHA'S WORK?! FREDWARD WHAT IS ALL OF THIS?" Mrs. Benson yelled. Sam had forgotten her things before she left.

"_Damn_" Freddie silently cursed. But unfortunately Mrs. Benson has supersonic hearing or something because she heard her son curse.

"Excuse me?" She asked extremely shocked what her son said.

"Mom I'm sorry it was just a simple word I didn't call you anything" Freddie said suddenly turning on defense mode.

"Why there is Samantha's work in this basket are you cheating on Mandy?! Why though Mandy is so nice and pretty and she is also smart." Mrs. Benson said her face turning red.

"No mom I broke up with Mandy she isn't as nice as you think and she might be pretty but Sam's beautiful and even though Mandy is smart I can help Sam. And besides Sam wasn't even here T-bo gave this to me saying that it was from Sam as a care package. She was probably expecting to do her homework with me and forgot to take it out" Freddie explained. Most of the story was a lie but as long as his mother believed him that's all that matters right?

"Okay but I still don't understand why you would break up with someone like Mandy and get with someone like Sam" Mrs. Benson said as she gave Freddie his mashed pills and left.

The next day Freddie felt much better and was ready for school. He noticed that Sam was cornered by Mandy and her "crew." The people cornering Sam were Carly, Mandy, Grace, and Wendy.

"What is going on?!" Freddie demanded as he walked up to the group.

"Freddie we were just trying to have a reasonable conversation with Sam and then she just came swinging at look at Carly!" Mandy exclaimed and then Carly turned around with fake blood under her eye and her eye was bruised. **(A/N: Watch Victorious? Well think about Jade's makeup in the episode Stage Fighting that's what it looks like.)** But Freddie knew Sam and Mandy better and knew the makeup was not real.

"I don't believe it"

"But Freddie-''

"But nothing now get away from Sam NOW!" Freddie angrily exclaimed and then everyone left Sam, who was knocked out. Freddie wasn't sure what happened but knew that there was no time for questions and that he had to call 9-1-1.

"Someone call 911 NOW!" Freddie yelled. He would have himself but his phone died from forgetting to charge it.

**{xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx}**

After about an hour or two of Sam being in the hospital she had finally woken up and was able to speak. Freddie walked into Sam's room which was room eight **(A/N: Which for most of you guys do not know eight is the official seddie number carry on.)**

"Sammy" Freddie said he had never seen his girlfriend so weak. Or in a state that she was this harmed.

"Fre…Freddie" Sam stuttered out softly.

"No baby don't speak for me okay?" Freddie said it was more like he was commanding her to more than asking her to. After a few more minutes of silence Freddie said something.

"I have to go I promise that every day you are in here I will come" he said and then Sam weakly nodded her head and gave a small smile. Freddie kept his word when the hospital door opened Freddie would be there and after school Freddie would be there for Sam. After a week or so Sam was finally able to speak and sit up. Freddie decided that he was going to ask Sam exactly what happened.

"Sammy what happened?" Freddie asked it was after school and he needed to know what happened to his girlfriend. The memories all came back to Sam piece by piece everyday of the week but today she remembered exactly what happened. The events seemed to come in a flood clearly. **(A/N: OKAY this is I promise my **_**last**_** I repeat my LAST one of these in this chapter if I'm lying then you may burn down my home. But this author's note is really important. WARNING: THERE IS "POTTY LANGUAGE IN THIS PART. SO DON'T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN YOUR LITTLE BROTHER OR SISTER READS THIS AND THEN SAYS THESE WORDS OKAY NOW THAT YOU'VE BEEN WARNED READ ON.) **

"_You worthless piece of shit you're not worth anything" Mandy said with a smirk and then she punched Sam dead in the face. Since Sam declined her offer to sit with the popular people. Therefore Mandy decided to humiliate Sam now__in front of the whole school. _

"_Oh come on Sam isn't shit she's a slutty bitchy shitty whiny skank" Carly said with an evil smirk then she kicked Sam in the genitals._

"_Ugh!" Sam grunted as she clutched her 'junk.' "You know what I'm not taking any more of your shit!" Sam cried strength and higher self esteem coming out of nowhere. Then Sam slapped Carly's check so it was red. And she punched Mandy dead in the face. Mandy just smirked and spit out some blood. _

"_You think that you're all that don't you? Well not even your little boyfriend can help you now" Wendy said coming out of nowhere. Apparently they had planned this whole thing and it was Wendy's cue. _

"_Yeah Freddie would never hit a girl" Grace said coming out of again nowhere. Now all 4 girls ganged up on one there were lots of yells and screams and name calling and punches and kicks going on. _

"_YOU WORTHLESS SKANK!" No one could exactly tell which girl was yelling what because all of their voices sounded the same when yelling._

"_YOU SLUTS! I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YOU GUYS I HOPE YOU ALL DIE AND GO TO HELL!" _

"_NO BITCH YOU DON'T TALK TO US LIKE THAT!"_

" _PLEASE GET OVER YOURSELVES!" _

"_HOW CAN WE GET OVER HOW SEXY WE ARE?!"_

"_YOU KNOW WHAT SHUT THE HELL UP AND NEVER BOTHER ME EVER AGAIN!" Then there were screams of horror and there were punches and kicks thrown. It was all too much for Sam; the toughest girl in school was beat up by them. Everyone was shocked and at that moment Freddie walked in and well we all know what happens after that._

"Sam? Sam?! SAM!" Freddie cried Sam had zoned out for about 3 minutes.

"Huh what?" Sam asked with a dazed look on her face.

"What happened?" Freddie demanded he needed to know.

"N…nothing" Sam stuttered out and then a nurse came in.

"Ms. Puckett tomorrow you may leave and go home" she said with a smile then she left.

"Really?! Oh my god!" Sam cried and then she hugged Freddie who was on his knees.

"That's great Sammy!" Freddie exclaimed a little bit disappointed that he didn't get to hear what happened. But if Sam didn't want to share her horror story with her own boyfriend that was completely fine. The next day there were murmurs about what happened since it was so early no one was there to witness it. Except for a few people and the only people who were there to see the fight Mandy paid them all to make Sam sound like the bitch.

"Hey there baby" Mandy said as she leaned in to plant a kiss on her new boyfriend Brad. Though Brad and Freddie were best friends Freddie was completely fine with Brad going out with Mandy. If he wanted a bitch for a girlfriend it was okay.

"Man why would you break up with Mandy she's so hot and a great kisser!" Brad happily exclaimed as he walked up to Sam and Freddie who were holding hands.

"Brad listen" Freddie said as he put his free hand on Brad's shoulder. "Mandy is a slut a whore and a bitch. Sure she seems like the perfect girlfriend now but wait until a few months and she will show her true colors" he explained.

"Listen Sam's hot and all but still she doesn't compare to Mandy" Brad murmured into Freddie's ear.

"You just wait" Freddie said with a small smile and then he and Sam walked off. Sam went to her locker and Freddie went to his.

"Hey like my new boyfriend?" Mandy asked as she walked up to Freddie while he got his books out of his locker.

"Mandy give it a rest I don't like you anymore just please leave me alone" Freddie said a little bit annoyed and then Sam walked up to them and planted a kiss on Freddie's check.

"Like my boyfriend?" Sam asked in a mocking tone with a smirk.

"But…I….ARGH! Whatever if you want to date that then you can I have Brad he's the…the…" Mandy was struggling to find the right words to describe how Brad was the _perfect_ boyfriend.

"The former vice president of the AV club?" Freddie suggested and at that moment Brad walked up to Freddie just as he said that.

"Wait what do you mean by _former?_" Brad asked a little bit confused.

"If you're dating Mandy you are not going to have any time for AV club trust me so as _president _of AV club I proclaim that you are no longer Vice President of AV club sorry about that man" Freddie apologized. Unlike most people this apology was sincere.

"Its fine I see how it is I get a girlfriend that you don't approve of and trash me" Brad said a little bit annoyed.

"Brad it isn't like that okay? Please just trust me" Freddie said he was trying to reason with his friend.

"It's fine just come on Mandy" Brad said glaring at Freddie as he walked off holding Mandy's hand. Freddie was a little dumbfounded and glum.

"Baby it's okay don't worry about Brad he will thank you sooner or later" Sam said as she grabbed Freddie's hand and came close to him.

"Okay come on lets go to class" Freddie said as he walked off with his girlfriend holding her hand.


	14. Chapter 14

** A/N:Sorry for my lack of updating but what about your lack commenting huh? Well R&R BUT NO FLAMES!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

Carly went home it was Friday night and even though Mandy was having a blow out party Carly didn't feel like going. Instead she went home only to be greeted by Spencer.

"Hey Carls aren't you supposed to be with Mandy?" He asked getting suspicious.

"Oh she was sick" Carly quickly lied and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Then Carly sighed and flopped onto her bed. '_I have to tell her I feel so bad about it_' she thought. '_But Mandy told me to never feel guilt so then I would never get hurt_.' Carly was so conflicted but her good side won and she grabbed her laptop and opened Splashface. _'I have to do this face to face'_ she decided and clicked out of Splahface and opened Skype. Sam was the one she needed to chat with and luckily Sam was online. "Please, please answer" Carly softly begged as she requested the video chat. Luckily Sam had answered but wasn't too happy about seeing Carly's face.

"What do you want _Shay_" Sam spat out.

"Listen remember when I told you about Ethan raping you?" Carly asked and then saw the shock on Sam's face. Sam was expecting Carly to be a bitch not bringing up that.

"Yeah…" Sam replied reluctantly.

"Well I lied okay? The baby was Freddie's I think…I don't know who you sleep with. But anyways I knew that you and Freddie would break up and then I could have him I'm so sorry" Carly said on the verge of tears.

"So you lied to me?!" Sam asked suddenly angry.

"Sam I'm sorry-"

"NO SHAY! It's time for ME to talk and for YOU to listen! You put me through all of this shit just so you could be with Freddie?! Damn girl he isn't that hot!"

"I'm so sorry-''

"Leave me alone and never talk to me ever again" Sam said and then clicked out of Skype. As soon as the video chat was over Spencer walked upstairs.

"Hey Carls I have a steaming hot pepperoni pizza down stairs and a Drake and Josh marathon is on want to watch with me?" He asked. Ever since Carly Sam and Freddie had split up they had all become distant.

"Yeah sure just get out so I can change" Carly said as she pushed Spencer out of her room. Then as soon as the door was closed she plopped on the bed and sighed. After about 10 minutes she decided to go downstairs.

**{xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx}**

When Sam woke up she was in Freddie's bed cuddled up with him.

"Morning beautiful" Freddie said with a small smile.

"Morning" Sam groggily replied.

"So I know about Carly and everything she called me and today for lunch we are meeting her at Good Burger" Freddie said as he got out of the bed.

"Freddie why? I never wanna see her face ever again" Sam whined.

"Well you need to learn to face your problems you can't run away from them"

"Why do I have to go though?"

"If you go I'll buy you a pack of 20 fatcakes"

"DEAL!" Now I'm gonna take a shower" Sam said as she got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. Around noon Sam and Freddie walked out of the Bushwell. Once they got to Good Burger Sam and Freddie noticed Carly who looked very nervous.

"Hey" Carly nervously greeted.

"Hi" Sam quickly snapped at her.

"Sam be nice" Freddie nudged her then Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. Then Mandy walked in with Grace and Wendy.

"Ew why are there street rats here?" Mandy asked as she gestured to Sam and Freddie; Sam mostly.

"I guess Freddie couldn't get enough of me" Carly said with a cute giggle.

"Yeah come on Freddie lets go somewhere else I can pay" Mandy said as she grabbed Freddie's hand suddenly.

"Welcome to Good Burger home of the Good Burger" an African-American worker with dreadlocks said. "May I take your order?" He quickly added remembering he forgot that part.

"Freddie we are leaving" Sam said as she grabbed Freddie's hand and dragged him out.

"Sammy I'm so sorry I didn't know that was going to happen" Freddie said with full sorrow.

"No Freddie it isn't your fault you had no idea this was going to happen." Sam suddenly said. "But you still owe me those fatcakes" she quickly added with a small smirk.

"Of course" Freddie said and then he took his girlfriends hand and ran off to the store to get some fatcakes.

**{This is where I'm supposed to put the x's right?}**

On Monday at school Carly wasn't at school. Around noon she showed up with a late pass and her face was paled and there were tear streaks down her eyes. Then later that day around lunch there were screams at the popular table and Carly walked off sobbing her eyes out.

"I wonder what happened to Carly" Sam wondered aloud as she took a bite of her apple.

"Why don't we try to find out?" Freddie suggested and then her got up and walked over to her table which was empty. "Carls what's wrong?" Freddie suddenly asked in a sweet soft tone.

"I…I was…raped" Carly stuttered out. "I was raped by my boyfriend Jackson he's in jail but still I was raped" Carly cried she was about to cry. Then Freddie pulled Carly into a hug.

"Carly it's going to be okay" he coaxed as he stroked Carly's hair.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Carly whispered while tears fell down her eyes.

"Because no matter how rude you are to me I will always have a soft spot for you" Freddie said with a small smile and then he pulled away from Carly.

"Really?" Carly asked in a soft tone.

"Yes really" Freddie replied with a small smile. But then Carly started to laugh her head off.

"Because I was kidding" she said with a huge grin.

"So you lied to me just to embarrass me?" Freddie asked a little bit mad at himself for being so stupid.

"Yeah I mean look everyone they're staring" Carly said. Then there were mutters.

"_Attention whore_" Freddie muttered under his breath as he walked back to his table.

"Freddie its okay Carly's a bitch and a whore that wants all eyes on her all the time" Sam said as she rubbed her boyfriend back soothingly.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Freddie said and then he glared at Carly who was now flirting with some guys.

"I just can't believe that she would do this"

"Well believe it" Sam replied and then she ate a grape. "Babe just try to forget about it…wow speaking of forgetting I forgot prom is in 3 weeks!" Sam cried as she remembered.

"Really?! Sam come on we have to find a dress on Saturday we are so going shopping" Carrie said.

"But I don't have a date" Sam replied glumly.

"Of course you do I'm going with you" Freddie said and then all the girls at the table rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Freddie you have to ask Sam to prom" Carrie finally said. "And you have to do it when she isn't suspecting it" she added and then went back to her pudding.

"Really Sammy?" Freddie whined/begged.

"Yeah Freddie now until you ask me I'm going to be on the market for prom dates" Sam said and then she walked off.

**{I guess some x's are supposed to go here but I really don't know…}**

The next day Sam hadn't seen Freddie for a while and then the morning announcements came on. 'OH YEAH! Freddie had to do some student council chiz or something reminding people to get their tickets for prom and crab' she thought and then Freddie's voice came on.

"Good morning everyone! As you may know prom is in 3 weeks so hurry up buy your tickets and get your dates! Now I have something on a more personal note to ask Sam Puckett will you go to prom with me?" Freddie asked all the girls awed and Sam blushed. **(A/N: This happened at my sister's school they weren't asking HER to prom she was only a freshmen when this happened)** After class Sam looked all through the halls looking for her boyfriend.

'Hey babe" Freddie said as he snuck up onto her.

"AH! Benson! Don't scare me like that oh well and yes" Sam said as she turned around and pulled Freddie into a kiss.

"Okay good because that would have been embarrassing if you said no" Freddie replied slightly blushing.

"And I would have looked like a total bitch if I said no" Sam said. "Oh well! You didn't have to do all that you could have asked me at lunch"

"Really?! I stayed up for a long time trying to figure out what I should do" Freddie exclaimed.

"Well Freddie that was perfect not too cheesy but not too bland" Sam replied with a smile and then she quickly gave Freddie a peck on the check. Then a swarm of girls ran up to Sam.

"Oh my gosh Sam! You are so lucky to have an awesome boyfriend like that" One of the girls happily exclaimed.

"Yeah I wish my boyfriend did something like that instead he asked me when we were at KFC" another girl interjected.

"Haha well it's not that big of a deal I mean he just asked me to prom" Sam said with a small smile and then all of the girls grabbed Sam and then she was caught within the wave of fan girly girls. Around lunch boys were patting Freddie on the back and such everyone was making a huge deal out of something so small.

"Okay so Sam I was thinking that on Saturday we could go to the mall and first go to build a bra to find bras that would go awesome with our prom dresses then we could go to glitter gloss to get some new lip glosses then we could go get jewelry and then…" Carrie started to tell her plan for prom shopping only to be cut off my Sam.

"Carrie listen the plan is great and all but you forgot about the dresses" Sam said and then a few girls started to giggle.

"No I didn't here so we chose out our dresses put them on hold for a few days so then we can go shopping and then we go back and then we buy our dresses!" Carrie explained happily.

" Okay whatever well I guess we will meet at the mall at 10?" Sam suggested/asked.

"Yep! See you then!"


	15. iGo to the mall

** Blah blah blah R&R NO FLAMES! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

On Saturday Sam woke up and she quickly got dressed. She put on a light pink undershirt, a short jacket that is white and black skinny jeans. Then Sam quickly grabbed her phone and left her house to go to the mall. Once she arrived she noticed Carrie was already there sitting near the fountain.

"Hey" Sam said with a smile as she walked up to her.

"Hey…Oh my gosh Sam?! Did you flat iron your hair?!" Carrie exclaimed she was shocked that Sam actually flat ironed her hair.

"Yeah I mean this is how my hair is going to be for prom so why not flat iron it when trying on the dress?" Sam asked with a small smile.

"Oh yeah so come on lets go look for dresses!" Carrie happily exclaimed. Then they went into the store and they had to try on what seemed like one million dresses before finding the right ones.

"Okay Sam we will come out on three" Carrie cried from the dressing room across from Sam.

"Okay…" Sam replied.

"One…two…THREE!" Carrie cried and then both dressing room doors swung open in perfect union. Sam was wearing a light blue strapless dress that had a silver beaded belt type thing around her stomach. The dress wasn't poofy and it went all the way down to the ground. Carrie was wearing a strapless a light pink dress that had a sparkly corset and the rest was normal dress material that was a little poofy. It went down to her knees.

"Oh my look at you!" Carrie exclaimed happily.

"Look at me look at you!" Sam cried happily.

"I think that we both found our dresses but your hair would look better if it had a few curls not your usual crazy curls but a little bit like wavy" Carrie explained.

"I get it come on let's put our dresses on hold!" Sam cried and then she changed into her normal clothes and gave her dress to the store clerk. While Sam and Carrie were walking out of the store Carly and Mandy were walking into it.

"Hey there why are you guys there?" Mandy snarled at them.

"Yeah this place is for rich and pretty girls Carly added. Sam felt her hand from a fist and then she un-clutched it.

"Well you thought wrong pretty girls do shop here but I am beautiful along with Carrie now come on lets go" Sam said as she grabbed her friend by the wrist and left. Then Sam and Carrie went to Build-a-bra and then they went to Glitter Gloss.

"Wow we need to go it's almost 5 and that's our deadline" Carrie suddenly said as she sat down she was exhausted from shopping so much.

"Well let's go!" Sam cried and then she and Mandy both quickly walked back to the store.

"Hi we were here a few hours ago uhm my name is Carrie Richardson and Sam Puckett" Carrie said as she took a few gasps for breaths she had just run across the mall in 2 minutes.

"Oh yes well I will be right back" the clerk said and then once she got back with the dresses they were covered with ink!

"Uhm what happened to our dresses?" Sam suddenly asked as she examined both dresses.

"I'm not sure my shift started 20 minutes ago oh here's Amy! You may have spoken to her when she put your dresses on hold HEY AMY OVER HERE!" She cried and then a slightly annoyed Amy walked over to the two teens.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What happened to our dresses they're covered in ink?!" Sam exclaimed as she grabbed her bag that contained her dress and then showed it to Amy.

"Oh yes two very pretty girls came in and went back into the stock room I'm not sure what happened though" Amy explained and then it clicked for Sam.

"I am so fucking pissed right now" Sam muttered under her breath. She was not only angry but hurt when would Carly and Mandy know what to stop?!

"Carrie I'm going to Freddie's house and I might punch a hole into your car" Sam warned and then she ran out of the store full of rage. Once she got to the Benson apartment she didn't bother knocking and just barged right in. Unluckily Freddie was shirtless and he was folding his mother's clothes.

"FREDDIE!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Woah…woah…woah what happened?!" Freddie suddenly asked as he got up; afraid that he did something to Sam.

"Mandy and Carly ruined my prom dress along with Carrie's I know there's nothing you can do about it but still I mean couldn't you try to reason with Mandy?" Sam asked she was so full of anger she needed to punch something.

"Babe I'm about to punch a hole into your wall" Sam said and then she punched a hole into the wall of the living room.

"Aww come on Sam! You know that I'm going to get into trouble for that" Freddie cried.

"Sorry Freddie" Sam said and then there was a knock on the door. It was Carly.

"Hey Freddie I wanna talk to you alone" Carly said as glared at Sam. Then she pulled Freddie into the bedroom. Sam put her ear to the door so she could hear the conversation.

"Freddie do you even love Sam?" Carly asked.

"Yes I already don't like where this conversation is headed already" Freddie grumbled.

"You sure? I mean don't you just pity her so you date her?" Carly asked.

"Carly I love Sam and I know what you did to her prom dress my question is why? Why do you do all of these things to Sam what does it benefit from other than you did one more bitchy thing towards Sam" Freddie asked.

"Freddie I want to do these things it's so fun I love Sam being tortured I love it when she cries and I love it when she tries to act all tough" Carly said with a smile.

"Carly this isn't you, you were never like this until Mandy do you even like doing this? Or are you doing this to fit in with Mandy? Carly Shay you're fucking perfect and don't let anyone tell you anything else but you need to show that. A few months ago you were that nice girl that barely had any flaws but now you have a bunch of flaws and I hate this new Carly do you even want to do this? I know that you hate having to do this to Sam." Freddie said.

"So please find your true self and try not to be someone who you aren't now get out of my apartment" Freddie said and then Carly left the apartment speechless.

"Freddie what inspired you to say that?" Sam asked with a small smile. She heard everything that Freddie had said and that was only one reason on why she loves him.

"I don't know maybe it was I was tired of all of this crap that Mandy and Carly have put you through" Freddie said with a small smile and then Carly's phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Sam it's me Carrie and you'll never believe what happened! So I stayed at the mall and you're lucky I did because about 20 minutes after you left a fresh new delivery of prom dresses were delivered! I just picked up both of our dresses now hurry back so you can buy them!" Carrie happily exclaimed.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna be there in ten" Sam said and then she started to walk out of the door.

"No wait there's more if you're one of the first 50 costumers then you get the dresses half off!" Carrie exclaimed now Sam was running faster than she knew her legs could carry her.

"Oh well I have to go running…15…miles…per…hour" Sam said in between breaths. Then she was the 50th costumer and god her prom dress.


	16. iProm

**A/N: GAHHHHHH THE CHEESE OF DIS CHAPTER! Dx well please R&R no flames I'm thinking of about 3 more chappies and then an epilogue well please ENJOY!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

It was Saturday morning and instead of sleeping in Sam woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing.

"Hello?" She groggily asked.

"Sam today's the day! It's prom!" Carrie happily cried.

"Carrie why are you calling? It's 7:30 in the morning" Sam whined.

"Because since my mom does hair and makeup you're coming over at 2 to get it done and I had to make sure you were awake!"

"Well I am now I'm gonna take a shower and go over to Freddie's"

"Wait Sam-''

"Goodbye Carrie" Sam said and then she hung up her phone. Then Sam took a quick shower and then left her home to go to the Bushwell apartment.

"Hey babe" Sam said as she walked in.

"Hey Sammy so what do you think the blue tie or the black tie?" Freddie asked as he held up both ties to his face.

"Neither I say the purple tie" Sam said as she grabbed another tie that Freddie had dropped on the floor.

"Nahh I think the black tie would work" Freddie said and then he plopped onto the couch.

"So you excited?" Sam asked with a small smile.

"Yeah but I have a feeling something's going to happen" Freddie replied glumly.

"Freddie don't worry well anyways at 2 I have to go to Carrie's house to get hair and makeup done" Sam said and then she sat down on the couch and cuddled up with Freddie.

"Wait prom doesn't even start until 6 though!" Freddie exclaimed.

"I know right?! Well oh well lets watch TV" Sam replied with a small smile and then she turned on the TV only to show the Dingo channel. "Dingo really?" She asked.

"Last night my baby cousin came over and she's like 2 years old and she likes all of this Dingo crap" Freddie said and then he turned the TV to Teen Nick.

"Ugh I hate Degrassi too much drama kind of like my life" Sam complained/whined.

"Well nothing else is on unless you wanna help me finish folding my mom's clothes" Freddie offered.

"Nahh I think we can watch some of this chiz" Sam replied and then she watched Degrassi only to find drama after drama after drama. Then around 1:45 Sam decided to leave.

"Babe I have to go bye! See you tonight" Sam said with a smile then she kissed Freddie on the lips and left.

**{MUSTACHE}**

Once Sam arrived to Carrie's home it was exactly 2 PM. Sam knocked on the door only to reveal a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He looked tired.

"Hey is Carrie here?" Sam asked.

"MANDY! SAM'S HERE!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs. "Come on in" he turned to welcome Sam. "My name is Jason by the way" Jason said with a smile and then Carrie came down stairs.

"Sorry about that now come on upstairs to my room I promise Jason won't bother us" Carrie said as she glared at her brother.

"Its fine" Sam replied with a small smile and then she made her way upstairs along with Carrie.

"Hello Sam" Carrie's mother greeted Sam with a warm and kind smile.

"Hi Ms.-"

"Please call me Beth" Beth said with a smile.

"Oh okay Beth" Sam replied.

"Okay well you can take a quick smile and then there should be a purple bathrobe on the hook" Beth said with a smile.

"Okay" Sam replied and then she went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She threw on the bathrobe and went back into Carrie's room.

"Oh you're just in time for the nails!" Carrie happily cried and then she pulled up a chair next to her.

"Thanks" Sam mumbled.

"I saw your dress and I think light pink would be the best color for your nails" Beth said with a huge smile.

"Oh okay thanks Beth." After getting their nails done both girls went to get their hair done.

"Carrie I think that I know what hairstyle you should have" Beth said to her daughter.

"Okay whatever mom" Carrie replied. And then she turned to Sam.

"I feel bad for you I mean like really"

"Why?" Sam dumbly asked.

"Because Carly and Mandy are out for you trying to make your life a living hell every chance they get. Don't you think that they're going to try to ruin prom?" Carrie asked while Sam was getting her hair curled a little.

"I don't know I mean I always thought that they wouldn't ruin their prom just to ruin my prom you know?" Sam asked and then she flinched a little.

"Oh sorry did I hurt you?" Beth sympathetically asked Sam.

"Yeah I think you touched my scalp a little bit it's fine though" Sam said and then Beth went back to her curling.

"Sam I guess you're right but I don't know do you really think that Carly and Mandy would just not do anything on your most important day of your life?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know but I feel like Carly is going to leave me alone now" Sam said with a small smile.

"Yeah you could be right but then again you could be wrong but you should probably keep your guard up a little bit" Carrie replied.

"Okay Sam I'm done here's a mirror so you can see how beautiful you look!" Beth cried happily and then she handed Sam and hand mirror and Sam examined herself. Her hair didn't have small tight curls but looser bigger curls.

"Oh my goodness! Beth thank you do much I look beautiful!" Sam happily cried.

"Thank you Sam now Carrie your turn I was thinking that we wash your hair but we don't add any hair care products so your hair is wavy and silky" Beth suggested.

"Oh my gosh mom that's a great idea!" Carrie happily cried and then her mother got to work.

"Okay girls your hair and makeup is done now it's time for your dresses" Beth happily exclaimed and then both girls left Carrie's bedroom to go to the fashion design room. Carrie's mother also designs clothes every now and then, and she kept the girls clothes in there.

"Sam here's your dress" Carrie said as she opened a chest that contained both girls dresses.

"Okay lets change" Sam said with a smile and then she and Carrie changed into their dresses.

"Oh and I have awesome heels that would go great with your outfit" Carrie added as she walked out of the bathroom. Sam had changed in the "design room" while Carrie decided to change in the bathroom.

"Oh okay where are they?" Sam asked.

"Oh well they're in this closet" Carrie said as she made her way to the closet. There were two shoe boxes that contained black heels which the strap went other the foot. And they were only one inch.

"Here these are for you" Carrie said as she handed Sam the box that contained the heels. Sam put them on and to her surprise they didn't hurt! Carrie had silver heels which were about three inches; the strap was one of those straps that wrapped around your legs.

Once both girls had their heels on they examined each other.

"Oh my god Carrie you look amazing!" Sam cried. Then Carrie twirled around a giggled.

"You really think so? You don't look too bad yourself" Carrie complimented. Then they both heard a horn honk.

"Come on that must be the limo" Sam happily cried and then both girls made their way down the stairs and into the limo.

"Sam you look gorgeous" Freddie said as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Thanks" Sam said with a smile and then she chuckled as she watched Carrie and her boyfriend struggle with the corsage.

"You didn't get me one of those did you?" Sam asked.

"No…" Freddie answered.

"Good because I hate that chiz" Sam replied with a soft sigh of relief. Then the limo started up. Everyone talked and laughed and took pictures on their phones. Sam and Carrie made a post of both of them in the picture in the limo on the slap that said-

**Mama_luvs_meat**

**(Insert picture here)**

**OMG on our way to prom in the limo eek! LOL I feel girly xD #prom**

Then they finally arrived at the prom which was at a ballroom. Then Sam walked in holding Freddie's hand and then someone walked up to them.

"Want a picture?" He asked.

"Yeah sure" Sam said with a smile. Then they got pictures done and started to dance.

"Sammy you look beautiful from head to toe" Freddie mumbled into her ear.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself with your black tie" Sam said and then she chuckled. Then Carly and Mandy walked into the prom. Mandy's hair looked died so it was blonde and she had a trashy dress on. Carly was standing back she was wearing a dress that was red with a few black lacy cloths. It had a black wrap that went from her hip to her shoulder and the straps were very thick. It only had one strap.

"HEY EVERYONE IT'S BE SAM! AND I'M HERE AT PROM THIS IS PROM RIGHT?!" She yelled Sam was completely mortified. She was blushing hard no one laughed everyone glared at Mandy or had a look of annoyance.

"LOOK AT MY DRESS MY MOM MADE IT'S MADE FROM GARBAGE PRETTY FANCY RIGHT?!" She screamed and then someone yelled back.

'HEY BITCH YOU JUST RUINED PROM NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" The voice yelled.

"BUT I'M SAM ME NO SPEAK ENGLISH ME LIKE AN ASIAN WHORE ME ONLY WANNA SUCK FREDDIE!" Mandy yelled expecting everyone to laugh.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" A girl named Jenny asked. She was Asian and was NOT a whore she was far from being one. Then the principal walked up to Mandy and put a stern hand on her shoulder.

"I think you should leave before you get into more trouble than dentition for a month" he said. Then Mandy rolled her eyes and left.

"MANDY WAIT!" Carly yelled as she ran outside to catch up with her friend.

"OKAY WELL NOW THAT MANDY'S GONE LET'S DANCE!" Someone yelled and then they started playing Running Away by AM.

"Remember this song?" Freddie aske diwth a smirk.

"Uhm it sounds familiar but I don't think I know the song" Sam responded.

"Remember this is the song that played during our first kiss" Freddie said.

"Oh yeah no wonder I remember it!" Sam happily cried. And then she suddenly pulled away from Freddie. "You know that I love you right?" She asked looking into Freddie's eyes.

"Yes and I love you too" Freddie responded with a huge cartoonish grin.

"Well I really do love you and I don't ever want you to forget that" Sam said quickly she was mildly blushing. Then she kissed Freddie with more passion than usual. Then Freddie kissed her back with the same passion. Five minutes later they pulled away no one seemed to be watching well a few people but everyone else was too busy with their own thing.

"I love you" Sam whispered.

"Love you too" Freddie replied with a goofy grin.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for not updating- wait just a second... why am I saying sorry?! You guys are the ones pressuring me to update soon! :( you should be telling me sorry for pressuring me but noooo I'm always saying "sorry for not updating soon" LOL JK I love you all please R&R NO FLAMES enjoy there's only one more chapter left and maybe an eppy. Well please enjoy! And I'm sick so if it sucks gimmie a break people! Gesh**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

A few weeks later all of the drama had simmered down a bit. During lunch Freddie was eating with the AV club while Carrie was fangirling with a bunch of other girls about some girly thing that Sam couldn't care less about. Meanwhile Sam was all alone, not that she cared sometimes she liked sitting all alone it helps her clear her head. Then Carrie walked up to Sam and sat down next to her.

"So what are you going to do for you and Freddie's date?" She asked with a mile wide grin.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked she could be forgetful at times.

"Silly! It's your one year anniversary in one week! Don't tell me that you forgot… you forgot didn't you Sam? I can't believe you!" Carrie cried, she could tell that Sam had forgotten by her facial expressions.

"Yeah I did forget…so what?" Sam asked and then Carrie gasped.

"SAMANTHA! It's one of the most important things in a girl's life other than prom of course I overheard Freddie asking for ideas on what he should do now we have to pick out a dress and everything. Also you have to go to the sap luckily I know someone who can get us a last minute appointment…now about your dress we have to go this Saturday-" Carrie was being girly just like Carly. It was freaking Sam out.

"Carrie have you been hanging out with Carly? Well anyways I already have a dress that I could wear and I think that it's perfect for this night" Sam replied with a smile.

"You sure? We could always go to the mall I mean it would be the perfect opportunity for you to get some awesome dresses and-''

"CARRIE! I said no sheesh what has gotten into you? You've been acting like Carly lately well I'm going to go outside to get some fresh air" Sam said as she gathered up the rest of her lunch and went outside. She felt the cool spring air hit her face and smelled the smell of the flowers that had the sweetest smell. Then she sat down on the steps outside of Ridgeway **(A/N: That's the name of the school right? I'm sick so iCan't remember anything.) **Then Carly and Mandy walked outside with no intentions of bothering Sam. But since Sam saw the shadows she quickly hid behind a tree that was to the east of the bottom of the stairs.

"Carly I miss Freddie…I miss his laugh, his smile and how he would always make me smile. I miss Freddie more than anything and I have no idea what to do about it I don't wanna do anything to Sam she's Freddie's world and if I mess with that he will hate my guts. But I can't just sit around and let Freddie get with some other girl when the right one for him is right here… Carls what should I do?! I feel like I've got mental!" Mandy cried and then she took a deep breath and looked at Carly.

"Mandy listen there's nothing I can do about it or you if we mess with Sam Freddie will hate us if you flirt with him he will shrug it off. Freddie is basically devoted to Sam no matter what…so what I'm saying is that our little game with Sam is over she won" Carly said and then she sighed and looked at Mandy who then started to cry.

"Why was I a bitch to him?! I love Freddie more than anything and without him… my life is nothing. I miss Freddie he was the best boyfriend I have ever had he's the only one that hasn't cheated on me and he's never tried to rape me or has raped me. People think I'm a slut and a whore and I'm not! I just want to find someone to love me unconditionally because I just realized how much I need love. Carly every night I cry myself to sleep because I'm missing love… what can I do to get it? I'm just so confused! Carly what am I supposed to do?' Mandy asked. She had just poured out basically everything inside of her to Carly and Sam couldn't help but feel guilty that she was listening to this conversation when obviously Mandy didn't want anything to know about it, especially her worst enemy.

"Mandy I have no clue what to do I never knew you felt like that… maybe if you told Freddie then he will be able to help you! Or maybe break up with Sam because she probably doesn't have these feelings for him" Carly happily exclaimed and then Mandy sighed.

"I guess you're right… since we do have a project that we have to work together on then maybe I could tell him then maybe just maybe Freddie will realize he's the one for me!" Mandy agreed and then both girls walked back inside. Sam slouched down on the tree despite the water that the tree had collected from the rain overnight. She felt horrible not only because she was listening to something that she should hear but also because Carly did have a point. If Mandy told Freddie how she felt that Sam may be in danger of losing the best boyfriend ever.

"_Too…much…drama_" Sam said to herself then she quickly ran back inside to then she wouldn't be late to class.

**{MUSTACHE}**

After school Mandy ran to Freddie who was at his locker.

"Hey Freddie maybe we could work on our project today" Mandy suggested with a smile.

"Yeah sure I could always drive we really need to work on the project since we've only met once and that was only for two hours" Freddie replied with a smile and then Sam walked up on the two.

"Hey Freddie maybe we could hang out after school?" She asked with a smile.

"Sorry Sammy but I have to work on a project with Mandy" Freddie replied with a smile and then he kissed his girlfriend and hurriedly ran off with Mandy. At the Bushwell Mandy set her things down in an orderly manner and plopped down on the couch.

"Freddie before we start I would like to tell you something" she suddenly blurted out. Then Freddie stopped what he was doing and looked at Mandy.

"Sure what's up?" He asked with a small smile. Then Mandy took a deep breath and looked at Freddie longingly.

"Freddie I love you more than anything… and I really want you back I know that since you're with Sam I can't have you but you make me happy and I miss you dearly so please take me back. I'm not saying this just to make Sam look back this is coming straight from the heart" Mandy said as she looked into Freddie's eyes. Then Freddie sighed.

"Mandy I believe you but the thing is that I don't love you and I will never be able to show you the same love that you're showing me right now my heart belongs with Sam and only Sam no one else… I hope that you can find someone that you will love as much as me because my final answer is no" Freddie said and then Mandy's eyes filled with tears.

"I…I understand" she replied dryly then Mandy suddenly ran out of the apartment and started to cry. Then Sam noticed Mandy crying outside of Freddie's apartment.

"Mandy what's wrong?" She asked looking deeply into the brunettes eyes.

"N…nothing why would you care anyways?' Mandy asked with a rude expression.

"Mandy even thought you hate me and I'm supposed to hate you I want to know what happened." Sam replied and then Mandy sighed.

"Well I told Freddie that I loved him but he turned me down but I love Freddie more than anything in the world Sam what should I do?" Mandy asked in a soft voice. She was shocked that she had just told the person she despised the most how she felt.

"Mandy you need to find someone else Freddie's a great guy but I love him too and he loves me… you're a beautiful, smart, strong, and awesome girl. You should have no problem finding true love trust me even when things seem impossible you can and will find the solution. And who cares if the person you love isn't who you hoped for? The important thing is that you love that person and they love you back to Mandy please, please this is my only plea that you find someone to love" Sam said and then Mandy nodded her head. Then after a few minutes of silence Mandy spoke up.

"Puckett you're not as bad as I thought you were thanks for that speech I wish that I was nicer to you… I know that we will never be friends but all I have to say is this. I'll make sure that no one will ever hurt you ever again" Mandy said with a smile and then walked off.

"Thanks!" Sam called after her and then she slid down the wall and sat down, trying to process all of the events that she had just encountered.

"Wow" Sam suddenly said to herself smiling dumbly.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

"Oh my gosh Sam! I cannot believe that in just two weeks we're graduating!" Carrie cried and then Sam smiled a small smile.

"Yep in just 14 days senior year will be over and I'm going to have to part away from Freddie…" Sam said and then her voice trailed off.

"No Sam I know that you and Freddie will be able to make it work…do you really have to Julliard? Or could you go to a college in Seattle?" Carrie asked and then Sam sighed.

"Well it's one of the best colleges for acting and also I got accepted into it…I really want to do this I've always wanted to be an actress so yes I do have to do this Carrie I'm sorry but acting is my calling and I just have to" Sam said and then Carrie's expression changed.

"When are you leaving?" She suddenly asked.

"Two days after graduation" Sam replied and then Freddie walked up to the two girls.

"Hey guys why so glum?"He suddenly asked. And then Sam bit her lip and nervously looked at Carrie.

"You still haven't told him?" She whispered into Sam's ear.

"I've tried but I haven't found the right moment" Sam whispered back. Then Freddie suddenly spoke up.

"So…what's up?" He asked and then Sam took a deep breath.

"Carrie could you go uhm…get some more pudding?" She asked and then Carrie who completely understood what Sam was about to do nodded her head.

"Yeah sure Sam" she replied then got up and left to get the pudding.

"Freddie listen…please don't hate me for this" Sam said.

"Sammy I would never hate you…now please quit beating around the bush and please tell me what you need to" Freddie said and then Sam sighed and looked into Freddie's eyes.

"Freddie I got accepted into Julliard you know that college in New York?"

"Sammy that's great! Why would I-''

"Freddie let me finish…well I'm going so that means I have to move to New York…I'm sorry I never told you but I wasn't sure when to. Carrie already knew but please don't be mad at me for telling her before I told you, but she's my best friend she's basically my best friend. And it was easier to tell her. But my problem is that I want to break up with you because I know how long distance relationships work Freddie…I don't want to have to go through all that drama. The pain, the jealousy, sure we would be together but our happiness would cease to exist within a month or two. Because all it takes is one miscommunication to ruin it all. And instead of breaking up because of that I would like to end our relationship on a good note. Freddie maybe we could cross paths someday again but until that day comes I will never forget you" Sam said and then Freddie stared at Sam dumbfounded.

"Sam it's okay to be scared but do we have to cut off all communications? Couldn't we stay friends and we don't have to break up today right?" Freddie asked and then Sam smiled a little.

"Of course not but the day of my departure I would like to break up…but we can always stay friends" Sam replied with a smile and then Carrie walked up with rice pudding.

"I'm back with pudding!" She happily cried and then Sam looked at her.

"Oh I don't like rice pudding" Sam replied with a smile and then Carrie chuckled.

"Typical, typical Sam" she said and then Sam also laughed.

_**{TIME SKIP!}**_

It was graduation day and everyone was jittery.

"Hey Puckett!" A familiar voice cried. Sam turned around to see Mandy walking up to Sam.

"Good luck…I hear that you got into Julliard congrats I wanted to go there…but I didn't get in it takes true talent to get into there" Mandy said with a smile. Sam felt like hugging Mandy but that would be too awkward to she smiled back at Mandy.

"Thanks…maybe if you're staying in Seattle you could date Freddie but don't get too greedy" Sam joked.

"Oh no! Seddie forever" Mandy replied with a chuckle and then she walked off to Carly. Who was calling her name.

"Mandy what the hell were you doing with them?" She demanded.

"I was just talking to Sam…it's not that big a deal Carls now calm the fuck down would you?" Mandy asked with a smile and then the teacher walked up to the front.

"Okay everyone in five minutes we will start and we will go in ABC order and first I will start with a speech and then Freddie will give a speech about his school year then we will start with the diploma's" then five minutes later the teacher left backstage and then all of the graduates walked out to their seats. The the teacher started her speech.

"So Sam you nervous?" Carrie whispered.

"A little I'm more nervous about ending high school and starting college…I don't know what it will be like living in New York" Sam replied and then Carrie smiled.

"Trust me my aunt is from New York and you're already a true New Yorker…you're strong, beautiful, and talented"

"Aww thanks Carrie you're the best"

"No problem it's just-''

"Carrie shush it's time for Freddie's speech" Sam said and then Freddie walked up onto the stage behind the podium.

"Hi everyone my name is Fredward Benson but most people call me Freddie. These four years of high school have been amazing. I've made great friends, enemies, and even though I've lost a few friends within these four years I would have to say it was still a great experience overall. But this year has taught me the most. Such as not everyone is who you think they are and I learned that the hard way.

Though I already knew that I always thought that, that was one of those silly things that people say but that doesn't matter in life. But it does such as friends can seem great now but a few years from now that best friend you've had could become one of the people you dislike the most…I learned that the hard way" Carly blushed and bit her lip.

"But also you could think that you love someone but the truth is you don't and it could be the opposite. You could say that this school year has been a lot of drama for me and I won't argue with that…but it was still a pretty good school year I've made some awesome friends. I have a wonderful girlfriend and I've learned some great life lessons.

I hope that whoever is coming here in the future will have as much fun as I did this year." Freddie said and then there was a loud plaudit. **(A/N: For those of you who don't know plaudit(s) is basically applause) **then Freddie sheepishly walked off the stage and took his seat.

"Freddie that was amazing" Sam whispered to him Freddie sat right in front of Sam so that was good.

"Thanks babe" Freddie whispered. Then after a few more names Carrie's name was called. Then Carrie smiled and walked up onto the stage and took her diploma.

"Thank you so much" she said and then walked off. Then Sam's name was called.

"Thanks to all" she said and then sat down. Afterwards there was a party that Mandy was throwing for the graduates. Sam and Carrie came with Freddie.

"Freddie" Sam said.

"Yeah babe?" He asked.

"I want you to remember that I will always love you even after we part" Sam said and then she kissed her boyfriend.

"And I will always love you too" he replied.

**{THE DEPARTURE}**

Sam woke up around ten her flight wasn't until 7:00 PM though. She decided to do a last minute check to make sure she had everything. _"All my clothes? Check, my bed sheets? Check, the moving truck coming at 6:30? Check" _Sam thought to herself. Everything was perfect Freddie had rented a moving truck and even offered to help pay for the lease. Then around 6:30 Freddie had helped Sam pack up the truck and now they were on their way. They arrived at 6:35 because Sam lived so close to the airport.

'Freddie I'm going to miss you" Sam said.

"Don't worry Sammy I promise that I will come to New York to be with you again" Freddie replied with a smile. Then Freddie had to leave.

"Freddie I love you" Sam said.

"Love you too Sammy" Freddie replied and then he kissed his beautiful girlfriend and then Sam walked off. They both parted to meet someday again.

_**The**_

_**End**_


	19. iGoodbye

**SO uhm R&r OMG THIS IS OVER! Well enjoy I really hope that I have picked up a few fans from this :)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

19 year old Sam Puckett was in SkyDollars while going over her script for the next play she was in. Of course this wasn't Broadway it was just plays for college. Sam doesn't have the lead role but she has a few lines and these are the most lines she has ever gotten…_ever_. Just then Lucas walked up. He of course had a crush on Sam and he was rich, handsome, and was in love with Sam. Sometimes she wondered what was wrong with her but of course it was just because of Freddie.

"Hey Sammie" he said with a smile. Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance of this. She was studying her lines and was almost done memorizing her 10th line.

"Lucas what do you want?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"Nothing just that I have 4 tickets to Death Note"

"Four tickets?"

"For me, you, Brad and Cat of course"

"You know that I'm not interested in dating"

"I know just as friends all four of us"

"Uh-huh"

"Well Brad wants you to meet one of his friends and he was supposed to be here a few minutes ago" Lucas said quickly changing the subject as he looked at his watch. As is on cue Brad and the boy that he wanted Sam to meet walked in. We all know who this boy is right? And if not it's Freddie :P.

"Why do you want me to meet him?" Sam asked as she stood up.

"Just because…" Brad replied as he looked away from Sam's gaze.

"_Brad_" Sam warned. She was not in a guessing game mood and wanted to know who this boy was now.

"I know how Lucas likes you and I know that you don't like him… so I decided to try to find a boy that might be a good match for you" Brad replied making his voice barely audible.

"You know I don't do blind dates…" Sam's voice trailed off as she stole another glance towards Freddie. "Well then again he's cute… if this doesn't work out I'm gonna hurt you" Sam replied then Brad gulped.

"Kidding" she quickly replied and then they rejoined the conversation.

"So what's your name?" Sam asked Freddie only to be shocked by his response.

"I'm Freddie…Freddie Benson" he replied and then Sam froze.

"I'm S…Sam" she stuttered out and then Freddie's eyes widened.

"Sam? Sam Puckett is that you?" Freddie asked and all Sam could do was nod.

"F…Freddie?" She whispered. And Freddie nodded.

"What the hell is going on?!" Lucas demanded anger taking him over quickly.

"Well Lucas this is Freddie…my ex-boyfriend and the reason on why I couldn't date you" Sam said and then Freddie's eyes widened. '_Did Sam seriously not date anyone? It must be true. A girl like Sam could find a boyfriend in ten seconds flat_' he thought and then he saw Lucas' facial expression changing.

"So Sam _this_ is the reason on why you can't date me?" He asked then Sam sharply replied.

"Yes, yes it is and if you have a problem with that then that's too bad. I've went through too much with Freddie to just date someone else. And if you don't like how I chose him over you then screw you" she said.

"Fine then Sammie if you don't want this then that's your loss" he replied and walked out.

"Sammy who was that?" Freddie asked.

"Lucas he really likes me but I had no interest in him…I understand if you've found someone new I wasn't expecting for you to stay single for all this time" Sam glumly replied but then Freddie kissed her on the temple.

"Sam I vowed that day that I would never find someone else because if I can't be with you then I don't wanna be with anyone else" he replied in a soft sweet voice.

"Good because your mine now" Sam replied with a smile and gave Freddie a kiss on the lips. And then they ran off hand in hand like they would when they were teenagers.

**TEN YEARS LATER**

Ten years later Sam and Freddie sit with their 10 year old daughter Tyler Rose Benson. Though her name is Tyler most people call her Rose or Rosie.

"Mom do I really have to go to bed?" She whined and Sam nodded.

"You got sent home 1 week within summer camp yes you do have to go to bed" Sam replied in a stern tone.

"Daddy do I have to go to bed?" Tyler asked with puppy eyes.

"Yes Rosie your mother is right you shouldn't have been sent home this early within summer camp." Freddie replied. Though puppy eyes were his weakness Freddie overcame that so now Tyler doesn't get everything she wants so easily.

"But dad" she began to protest but Sam cut her off.

"Tyler Rose listen to me and listen to me good…you almost caused a fire and one girl's arm broke because of this. Now go upstairs and go to bed _now_" Sam said but it was a little too harsh for Freddie and he interjected.

"Sam doesn't Rose remind you of someone?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…oh well that's not the same this person wasn't raised in a stable home"

"But Sam don't you think the whole summer is a bit harsh? It's already been 2 and a half weeks"

"Fine… Rose tomorrow you're ungrounded" Sam said as she groaned and then Tyler squealed in delight.

"YAY! Thank you daddy!" She cried and then she quickly hugged her father and ran back upstairs.

"What did she do anyways?" Freddie asked and then Sam sighed.

"I'm not exactly sure but all I know is that she sent Amanda Shay to the hospital" Sam replied and then Freddie chuckled.

"Carly's daughter huh? She probably deserved it karma is a bitch and it got back to her and her daughter"

"Freddie! It's probably true" Sam replied and then both adults laughed.

"Well I guess that I should get to bed" Sam said.

"I should too" Freddie replied and then Sam sighed.

"I know what you want and no you're not getting me naked not today" Sam said.

"Please" Freddie pleaded and then Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine" she replied. "I hate you" she added and Freddie chuckled.

"Hate you too" he said and then they both ran into the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't wanna end this like every other seddie fic with them saying that they love each other... so I didn't! xD. Well anyways I hope you liked this ending because I am happy with this. Now I might write a lemon once I finsih my Regular Show fic (I'm almost done with the last chapter which is the next one) and I was wondering should I? I really wanna write a lemon but I don't know if I should...leave it in the comments! Well anyways if you recall in the first summary for this fic I said it was based off of a youtube video and don't go looking for it...cuz my account was deleted xD. Well anyways I really hope that you enjoyed this fanfiction but let me tell you now that after the lemon I write (sheesh that sounds weird) I'm gonna leave iCarly for a while. I will most likely be back before iGoodbye happens and if not goodbye to all my fans. LOL JK I'm not gonna stop writing fics for iCarly after iGoodbye I might not write for this fandom as much but I'm still gonna write for it. Well anyways I would like to tell you what fandoms you will be able to find me at. I will most likely first be at WOWP writing a fanfic for that but I'm not sure how long that will be...then I will most likely be at Victorious then Alvin and the Chipmunks it will be a one shot I wrote in like 3rd grade I use to write fanfics in 3rd grade often and the one shot I wrote was awesome so I want to show that to you guys. Then I might write for MLP:FiM (My Little Pony:Friendship is magic) yes I am a brony blah blah blah IDGAF. I wanted to write for MLP because I got this awesome idea for it so I'm most likely gonna write for that. And I most likely am not going to write for Regular Show again anytime soon just because I didn't like it...well after my attempt of writing for MLP I will go to Disney and write for Good Luck Charlie and Jessie. I'm not so sure about Jessie but I will most likely do GLC well any who now that you know what fandoms I will be at please review and tell me if I should write the lemon and tell me what you thought about this story and this chapter. So uhm yeah Love Peace Applesauce my awesome peeps :D  
**


End file.
